Brace for Impact
by Fernandidilly-yo
Summary: "Nooooooo. I hate you all so much. So much…" Peter called, the beginnings of a headache forming in the front of his skull. Johnny cackled on the other side of the phone, MJ still reading in the background, Gwen laughing. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE DAY!" Johnny called.
1. Brace Face

**This was meant to be a one-shot, but now that it is over 20,000 words I am making it into chapters...**

 **Peter has a lisp in this, but in order for you to read this without trouble, I only wrote it slurred every once and a while. Just keep in mind that it is there. ;)**

 **Disclaimer- Spidey and all his buddies belong to people that I am not...**

* * *

 _ **Brace for Impact;**_

Peter's head hurt. His whole mouth felt compacted and the pressure was very, _very,_ annoying. He has just left his orthodontist's office and though he did love Dr. Kathy he kind of wanted to punch her in the face right now. When he told her that, she had laughed, which made Peter like and dislike her simultaneously even more... _Darn her and her niceness...!_

If he had thought the spacers were bad well this stupid expander was _down right horrible_. Turns out that his teeth were very resistant to wanting to relocate. Peter had a feeling that his spider healing and strength had to do with his teeth's lack of cooperativeness, but really, who knew? Maybe his teeth and gums had always been freakishly strong and he should have gone with a name like _Mr. Chompers_ instead of Spiderman.

Now, what would that super suit look like?

Maybe still red and blue, but with a set of teeth on the front instead of a spider.

And he would shoot floss from his wrists.

Perhaps instead of the big bug eyes, he would have some of those chomper-teeth glued to his mask.

Yes. This is a plan. Peter should become a costume designer for all superheroes.

The teen jumped off of the next rooftop twisting in the air so that he was upside down before shooting out a web. The expander was starting to make the top of his mouth numb with pain, and Peter found himself constantly running his tongue over the tangy metal. It felt odd to have something so large glued into his mouth. It felt almost as if a spoon had gotten stuck to the roof of his mouth and was pressing uncomfortably on his teeth shoving them out of the way. _Which when Peter thought about it, was essentially what was happening._

What would Mr. Chomper's catchphrase be?

 _'Your friendly neighbor reminder to floss'_?

No that was horrible.

 _'I'll chomp you up'_?

Oh god, no, that sounded wrong.

Wait, wait, he had it-

 _…'I pack a mean bite'…_

Yes. Peter was pleased.

Spidey's mouth still tasted a bit like copper from when he had bled earlier and the teen's face scrunched up in distasted. _Stupid Kathy with her stupid expander and her stupid kind smile that made Peter want to hug her…_ stupid.

Spidey landed in a horizontal crouch his gloved fingertips pressing to the brick of the building as he listened to his spider-sense, unconsciously running his tongue over the expander and his sore teeth yet again.

He had also gotten his braces changed and tightened today. Which wasn't that big of a deal the teen was used to that uncomfortable experience by now, and it usually meant he and his Aunt May could get ice cream later so that made it all worth it.

But today Aunt May had to take an extra shift at the hospital for a friend and Peter had gone to the orthodontist alone. But that was fine, Peter was fine. Aunt May said that they could have ice cream and watch a bunch of movies later tonight. Peter was looking forward to it.

But that did mean the teen had some time to kill…And honestly, Peter felt a bit bored.

Wait, what was Mr. Chomper's theme song?

He'd have to come up with one…

The teenager hummed to himself thinking as he quickly ran down the side of the building, before twisting off and shooting out another strand of webbing. Ouch. His head was killing him. He would have loved to take some pain killers,

 ** _but A;_** he couldn't exactly swallow right now _(darn you to hecky, Kathy!),_

 ** _number 2;_** pain pills didn't really do much for him in the first place (thanks again spider powers)

 ** _and lastly;_** it wasn't like he had any pills on him in this skin-tight suit anyway.

Spidey grumbled to himself as a pulse of pain shot from his mouth and into his skull. It was a little hard to think about anything other than the intruder glued to the roof of his mouth at the moment, but distraction was _a-go._

What had he been thinking about again?

Oh, yeah, theme song. Let's see, how would that go?

 _'Mr. Chomper, Mr. Chomper…looks real good in a…baby romper?'_

Okay, so not the best at rhyming. But Peter was working on it.

The back of Spidey's head buzzed, the feeling was a slight bit sharper because of the teen's already very present headache, but if this meant there was something for him to do then, by all means, _spider-sense buzz away!_

Spidey quickly spun back around, licking his chapped lips and grimacing as his braces felt like they were pulling at his mouth. Kathy was pure _evil;_ she would take over the world one day; _Peter could feel it._

Below Spidey a few police cars sped by and the tingle in his head intensified. Whatever was going on, Peter was needed. The teen began swinging faster following the racing police vehicles as their sirens blared.

Peter hummed the tune of the Spiderman song to himself as he launched his body into a curve through the air.

 _'Takes a bite any size, goes right to his thighs.'_

 _'Look out, here comes Mr. Chomper!'_

 _'Is he strong? Listen bums; he's got radioactive gums.'_

 _'He can floss way up high, you might wonder why.'_

 _'Stay there! Because Mr. Chomper is doing his daily dental care!'_

Ehe, it was a working progress. Peter had a headache _, alright?_ He couldn't be bothered to rhyme wholeheartedly at the moment. Peter could come up with something better when he was laying in his bed bored tonight.

Yeesh.

* * *

A shrill ringing caught Spidey's attention a moment before his spider-sense did. The teen flipped himself around and towards the noise. Finding that a window to a jewelry store was shattered, Spidey watched as a few people ran from the building looking deshelled and frightened.

Peter's eyes squinted under his mask as he flipped himself to the building, the bell was loud and grated on the teenager's ears, making his head hurt a bit more, his teeth gave a jolt of pain but Peter ignored it; in favor of going inside the busted jewelry shop.

The inside of the store was painted in a red as the security lights flashed off and on in warning. Spidey glanced around looking for the robber because clearly, someone was in here, but before he could spot them his boot crunched on what looked like _sand?_

"Oh, n-" Spidey started to say in dread before he was abruptly slammed into the roof of the store. A moment later the face of Flint Marco appeared before him a sand stained smirk playing on his features.

"Spiderman," Sandman hissed, a second before he threw Peter back out the window.

Spidey turned his body into an arc so that he ended up landing in a crouch his gloved fingers scraping against the asphalt and bringing him to a stop. "We've goth to stop meetin like this Thandy," Peter called, only after he had spoken did Peter realize he had a _very heavy lisp_. Oh, god, this was much worse than when he normally got his braces tightened.

He didn't know where to put his tongue now that this stupid big'ol expander was in the way. His tongue kept slipping off of it and making him mispronounce his words. Oh, this was just great, like Peter didn't already have trouble speaking properly in the first place…Flash was going to have a field day with this one.

 _Okay, wait,_ back to the current baddie Pete, he could think about how he would deal with Flash's teasing and mocking, _later._ Spidey watched as Sandman began spilling out the edge of the window sill and started forming back into his body. Maybe Sandman hadn't noticed his lisp? Maybe he hadn't been paying attention. I mean, a lot of people just tuned Peter out, maybe he had gotten lucky?

"What did you call me?"

Evidently not… Awe, isn't life just wonderful?

"Nothin'," Spidey said as he ran forward, kicking Marco in the jaw, but it didn't do much damage, seeing as his face was made of sand. "Why are you th'oing this Thandy?" Peter couldn't help but ask, "I thought we both agreed you th'uck at being a villain,"

Sandman turned his fist into a hammer slamming it down and almost hitting Spidey in the process. " _What?_ You chip a tooth or somethin'?" The man asked. And okay, maybe that meant Peter should shut up now. No one could understand his hilarious quips anyway.

But honestly, was Spidey even capable of being quiet for a full fight?

Evidently…the answer is no…

* * *

Peter pulled off his mask with a huff, a bit of sand fell to the floor and he wrinkled his nose at it in exasperation. His mouth was feeling a bit better at least, Peter walked over to his mirror hanging on his closet door and inspected the expander.

Oh, yeah! He forgot he got the colors changed on his braces, he should show his friends. Peter snapped a quick picture, (he was making an overly exaggerated happy face; his eyes squeezed shut as he gave a huge cheesy smile to his phone, his hair was still messy from the mask a few stray wisps of unruly brown locks falling onto his forehead) and sent it to the group chat.

He threw his phone on his bed before stripping out of the rest of his suit as quickly as possible. He tipped one of his boots upside down watching as a trail of sand fell to the floor and created a pile on the carpet. Peter grimaced, at least it wasn't sewage this time.

His phone _'dinged'_ a moment later and he dived onto his bed, it was from MJ.

 **Rockin Watson-** "You did NOT." She said.

Peter could imagine the eye roll she would give him in person. The teenager grinned stupidly at his phone, the motion pulled on his sore mouth a bit, but he ignored it.

 **Bug Boy-** "Oh, but I did. ;)" He replied.

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Oh Petey, noooo. :-O"

 **Bug Boy-** "What!? I think it's clever!"

 **Flame Brain-** "U would. ಠ_ಠ"

Peter scoffed even though no one could hear it.

 **Rockin Watson-** "U are such a dork."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "He's a cute dork, though."

 **Rockin Watson-** "Well, obviously."

 **Flame Brain-** "I just think he's a dork."

 **Bug Boy-** "No, no, I agree I'm adorable. ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) "

 **Rockin Watson-** "Ha! U can't agree that u r adorable that just makes u seem big-headed."

 **Bug Boy-** "MJ, you do that like all the time…"

 **Flame Brain-** "Yeah u do MJ. It's tots annoying."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "You literally would throw yourself a parade if you could Storm. ಠ_ಠ"

 **Flame Brain-** "I am offended! OFFENDED I TELL U!"

 **Flame Brain-** "But yeah. I so would. (づ￣ ³￣)づ"

 **Flame Brain-** "Oh my gawd, guyz! We should, we so should throw a parade! (ง°ل͜°)ง"

Peter lets out a laugh, before rolling his eyes at Johnny, the blond was beginning to send plans and ideas for what the parade would be like, and where it would take place. Peter wasn't sure how the other teen could text so fast.

 **Gwendy Bear-** "No Johnny. Just no…"

 **Bug Boy-** "This is a horrible idea." Peter told Johnny before two more texts arrived at the same time.

 **Rockin Watson** \- "Ur one 2 talk Bug Boy."

 **Flame Brain-** "No idea is as horrible as getting ur braces blue and red."

Peter huffed at his friends. Feeling insulted he grabbed his mask put it half way on and then smiled largely as he took another picture. He sent it a moment later. The group text now displaying a half unmasked Spiderman showing off his red and blue braces.

 **Bug Boy-** [attachment: fhgtagmb/jpg]

 **Bug Boy-** "Ur all just jelly! I'm hot!"

 **Flame Brain-** "OMG! ಠ╭╮ಠ"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "No Petey, no…"

 **Rockin Watson-** "I'm leaving."

* * *

Peter had just hopped out of the shower, his hair wet and falling into his face a towel around his waist when all of a sudden, _"SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN, DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN, SPINS A WEB ANY SIZE, CATCHES THIEVES JUST LIKE FLYS-"_ Erupted loudly in his bedroom.

Peter squawked in surprise, almost jumping to the ceiling and losing his towel in the process. God, what the heck was that?! The teen dug around in his blankets pulling out the singing device and finding that it was indeed his cell phone.

Peter squinted at the phone as if it had mortally offended him before looking to see who was calling, it was Aunt May. Peter shoved down his suspicion for the culprit for a moment so he could answer. "Hey, Aunt May." He greeted.

"Hi sweetie, I'm about to finish up here at work, I was thinking since it's already past six maybe we could just have pizza for dinner, what do you think?" There was a shuffling on the other end that informed Peter that his Aunt was multitasking and probably still busy.

Peter hummed as if thinking, "Me, a th'eenage boy want pi'th'a for th'inner?" He teased before realizing that his lisp was still very present and that May probably couldn't understand him. "That th'ounds great," He tried again, uhg, okay from now on Peter needed to avoid all words with the letter S and D in them.

May huffed a slight snicker on the other end, "I see that you did have to have that expander put in after all," Peter groaned and May laughed again. "Alright honey, I'll be home in about half an hour, could you order the pizza for me please?"

"Sure thing Aunt May," Peter agreed, before saying a quick goodbye to his aunt and opening up Gwen's contact and sending her a private text.

"Did you change my ring tone?! :(" He asked. Gwen had asked for his phone at lunch today and Peter hadn't thought anything of it at the time. But now he was regretting all his life decisions.

A moment later Peter's phone started ringing again _"SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN, DOES WHATEVER A SPID-"_ He nearly dropped his phone in his surprise.

"Wha?" He snapped.

Gwen was on the other side laughing her butt off, Peter tried to talk over her giggling, "Gwen…Gwen, Imma hunt you down and Imma hurt you." He said, but he sounded a lot less threatening when he couldn't use any S's or D's, awe the trials and tribulations.

Gwen was stifling her snickers on the other side, and her smile was very evident in her voice as she responded, "But for real, I gotta ask, can you?"

"Can I wha?" Peter asked confusion furrowing his brow.

"Can you swing from a thread? Oh wait, take a look overhead, hey there! There goes the Spider-"

Peter didn't even feel bad as he hung up his phone in the middle of Gwen's singing.

* * *

This was not going well.

Why had Peter agreed to this?

What in the world had he been thinking when he said he would do this?

"Ma'am could you please repeat that again, I think something is wrong with our connection," The pizza guy said on the other side of the phone for the umpteenth time.

Peter has given up on telling the dude that he wasn't a woman, it just wasn't worth it. _"I th'aid,_ one large pi'th'a with pepperoni, th'au'th'age, and mu'th'room," Peter huffed, trying to pronounce every word carefully, but it still wasn't working.

"Miss, could you please try calling back, maybe then I will be able to make out what you are saying," The pizza dude suggested again.

Finally, Peter let a frustrated growl pass his lips before he yelled _"PEPPERONI, TH'AU'TH'AGE', AND MU'TH'ROOM!"_ Into the phone, his tongue slipping over the expander in his anger.

"Lady, there is no need to become hostile." Pizza dude huffed at Peter.

" _AHH!"_ Peter slammed the home phone onto the wall with a yell, before stomping away.

* * *

Aunt May hung up her coat and place her keys on the corner table by the door before looking up to find a pouting teenager sitting on the stairs, his elbows on his knobby knees, his chin propped on his fists.

"What's wrong Peter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the fifteen-year-old as she slipped off her shoes.

"I couldn't order the pi'th'a." He said, his sentence a bit jumbled and very, very, slurred. He scowled with the last word, seeming to chew on the inside of his lip. He looked like he used to as a child when he was trying to figure out a problem; May has the urge to snap a picture of him. But she resisted it.

"Why not?" May asked.

"I called them, and they _no know_ what I'm th'aying… _th'ay-ing…th-a-y-ing"_ He tried again, looking very frustrated, May's fingers itched to grab her phone and take a photo. _"U_ hg, never mind." He huffed.

May hid a smirk behind her hand, forcing a cough to cover up her amusement. "Well, I'll just order it now. Why don't you pick out a movie?" She suggested.

Peter's expression brightened at that and he hopped off the stairs, "Okay," he agreed before he walked into the Livingroom and grabbed the remote.

May watched him for a moment, a smirk on her face one hand on her phone, fingers twitching to pull it out and turn on the camera.

She wondered how long he would have this lisp for? Her book club would be coming over tomorrow. All the girls would love to hear Peter like this.

* * *

It was a bit hard to eat with all the new equipment in Peter's mouth, but when there was a will there was a way. Now he was sitting next to May on the couch, the two of them sharing a blanket and binge watching Parks and Rec on Netflix. They hadn't been able to decide on a movie, but this was better anyways.

Peter ran his tongue over the expander again, he could swear a mushroom was stuck up there, and it was slowly driving him a crazy.

On the screen Andy Dwyer was talking _"Some guy looked at my winner, touched it, that was kinda weird."_ He informed.

Before April replied, _"That guy wasn't even a doctor,"_ in her flat tone.

Andy's eyes bugged out of his head, _"That's…what?!"_

Peter snorted a laugh. "Oh my god, I love Andy." He commented. Except when he said _Andy_ it came out sounding more like _Annie_.

May laughed, her hand running through Peter's long hair, he needed a haircut he knew, but they couldn't afford it right now. "How long is it supposed to take for you to stop lisping?" She asked.

Peter shrugged, still looking at the TV screen, "Kathy said a few days," he answered. Really she said around a week, but Peter was hoping that he would get used to the expander quicker than that.

May hummed, "Are you going to be home tomorrow? Or do you have plans?" She asked, her blue eyes going back to the screen.

Peter thought for a minute, biting at his lip before answering, "I'm not th'ure, might go out." He wanted to go on a patrol tomorrow, but if he was still lisping this bad he might call it off. He could use a day to himself anyway.

"Hm, maybe you should just hang out here with your old Aunt," May said.

Something in her tone sounded planning, and Peter pulled his eyes away from the screen to look over at his aunt, "May…?" He began, "Tomorrow wouldn'th happen to be your book club night, would it?" He asked.

May shrugged, "Why, yes, it is." She answered, not looking at Peter as she spoke.

"Annnd, are they coming over here?" He asked. Squinting his eyes at May in suspicion.

"Oh, you know what, I think they are," May said, a smirk on her face, her eyes still remaining on the TV.

"May!" Peter gasped in mock outrage, "You wanna embarra'th me in front of your book club!"

May bit her lip to hide a smile, looking away from Peter as she began playing with the hem of her sleeve, "Not to _"embarra'th"_ you honey," May mimicked the way he said 'embarrass', causing Peter to glare. "I want to show you off." She informed.

Peter huffed at her, "Well, in that case, I do have plans, with Johnny."

May blew out a breath, "Fine, that's just fine." She waved a hand dismissively, turning back to the TV.

Why did Peter feel like this wasn't over?

* * *

Peter woke up to his phone ' _dinging_ ' over and over again with text messages. The teen rolled over and flopped an arm half-hazardly over to his bedside table and brought his phone to his face squinting up at the screen with a bit of irritation. Why were his friends texting him this early in the morning?

 **Rockin Watson-** "Holy crap, u think he's seen it yet!? (◠﹏◠✿)"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "I think we would know if he had seen it."

 **Flame Brain-** "Oh my god, I love this day. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 **Rockin Watson-** "It really is amazing."

 **Flame Brain-** "I'm framing it. I'm keeping it 4ever! (ง°ل͜°)ง"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "U 2 are mean."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "But yes, it is hilarious. (¬‿¬)"

 **Bug Boy-** "Oh my god guys, what the heck are you all talking about?!" Peter sent back, groaning as he flopped onto his bed, letting an arm land on his face and cover his eyes.

Peter knew that whatever they were talking about had to be something to do with _him_ , and he had a feeling that this meant bad things were in Peter's very near future. _His friends were evil after all._

 **Flame Brain-** "I WANNA TELL HIM!"

 **Flame Brain-** "ME ME ME!"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Oh my gawd Johnny, just tell him or I will."

 **Flame Brain-** "Peter, go to the Daily Bugle's web page and click on their latest video,"

 **Bug Boy-** "What? Nooooo! Why? What did they do? I wanna go back to sleep."

Peter rolled over stuffing his face into his pillow so that he could slowly suffocate. Yes, this was a plan. Or at least it had been, until his phone started ringing, _"SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN, DOES WAHTEV-"_

Peter huffed, "I go'th'a change dat." He mumbled to himself before answering. "Wha Johnny?" He asked, his exasperation clear in his voice.

"Congratulations lucky caller 57, you are now on live, with the Human Torch, Gwendolyn Stacy, and Mary Jane Watson!" Johnny said in his best radio show voice. Peter refused to tell him that he was pretty good at it.

"Hey, Tiger."

"Hi'ya sleepyhead." The two girls greeted him.

Peter groaned loudly into the receiver. "Why do you people do dis to me? What did I do to deserve dis?" He asked.

"Oh my god!" Mary Jane cooed over the line, "The lisp is still so ba _ddddd_ ," Johnny erupted into laughter at the same time that the girls did, and Peter crossed his arms over his chest, a betrayed pout on his face, even if no one could see it.

"Peter, say something else!" Johnny crowed on the other side, his voice garbled with his giggles.

"No! You th'uck," Peter told Johnny. That only caused more laughter to burst from Peter's speaker, and he had to pull the phone away from his face until the trio's mocking laughter died down a few moments later.

"Oh, oh my god. _This is great."_ Johnny panted.

"No it's not Johnny, it's _noth,"_ Peter informed tersely.

"I think it's cute Peter, don't worry," Gwen informed.

"Yeah you can pull off a lisp Tiger," MJ pitched in. "Okay, but there is another reason we called Peter, go look at the Daily Bugle's website."

"I don't like where dis is going," Peter informed, even as he lifted himself out of his comfortable bed and plopped down into his office chair. "What am I looking for?" He asked.

"Oh, I think you'll know it when you see it," Gwen told him, a hint of a giggle coming from her. She had a cute laugh, unlike MJ's loud sound, and Johnny's obnoxious one. But maybe Peter was just being biased.

A moment later Peter made an outraged noise as he found what his traitorous friends were talking about. The newest news article was of course about a certain red and blue wall-crawler, but that wasn't what had Peter's cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

The heading read-

 ** _"Spider-Man Brain Damaged?"_**

Peter huffed as he heard his friends begin to holler with amusement again. "Wait, Peter, you gotta read it! The article is the _best part!_ " Gwen told him in pure delight. Peter felt his face scrunch up in annoyance. He took it back; Gwen's laugh wasn't cute, it was, it was, _un-cute_.

"No, no, the video is the best part!" Johnny disagreed a moment later.

" _Video!?"_ Peter squeaked, "Wha video?" He asked.

Johnny's voice was breathy and laced with mirth as he answered, "Dude, someone caught your fight with Sandman, it's gone _viral_."

Peter felt his stomach fall out his butt, _"Nooooo,"_ He breathed, his cheeks redder than his suit at this point.

MJ cleared her throat to get the last few chuckles out before she began reading, "It seems that the wall-crawler Spiderman has finally taken one too many hits to the head. Spiderman was seen yesterday seeming perhaps concussed or maybe even suffering from a form of stroke. His speech slurred and unrecognizable, New Yorker's all over wonder, _what has happened?_ Well, I ask you _this,_ if Spiderman can't take care of his own well-being, how can we expect him to take care of ours?"

MJ continued to read as Peter slammed his head down on his desk repeatedly, " _Nooooooo._ I hate you all so much. _So much_ …I want a divorce, I want full cus'th'ody of the children. I'm leaving you all, this isn't working." He began to babble, the beginnings of a headache forming in the front of his skull.

Johnny cackled on the other side of the phone, MJ still reading in the background, Gwen laughing. _"THIS IS MY FAVORITE DAY!"_ Johnny called.

* * *

 **Blame the Anon on my Tumbler for making me think of this idea...They made me do it...It's all their fault. (Okay, maybe this fic is a little my fault too)**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed the more...messy...way of writing. I was trying something new, and I'm not sure how people will like it. *shrugs***

 **See you in a few days my peeps, _Fernandidilly-yo out!_**


	2. Heart-Shaped Sunglasses

**I added the lisp in a bit more because people were saying I should *shrugs*. It will only be in the first few chapters until Peter gets used to his expander, and then his speech will be normal (for the most part) (he does have a slight stutter after all)**

 **Off to the story you go kiddies!**

* * *

 _ **Heart-Shaped Sunglasses-**_

To say that school sucked would be an understatement.

To say that school was terribly horrific, would also be an understatement.

Quite honestly, anything you could possibly fathom in your mind to describe Peter's school day would still be a huge understatement to how utterly unpleasant it was.

Everyone was talking about what had happened to Spiderman. Most people we worried about the wall-crawler's wellbeing and hoped that he was okay. Other's made fun of the web-slinger and guessed that he had finally just _cracked his head_.

Gwen and MJ's teasing and snickering in the background sure wasn't helping at all either, and Peter kind of wanted to pull out his hair as he watched Flash absently walk around the halls looking like someone had kicked his puppy. The tall jock was fussing about Spiderman, and really the only comparison to how Flash was acting was to describe him as a worried mother.

Peter wanted to crawl into a hole and lay there for a _very, very_ long time.

Oh, but that was not the worst part of Peter's day. O _hh_ , _no no no,_ not by a long shot. See there was a little tid bit of information that Peter's brain had forgotten about when he came to school today. And if he had remembered this incy wincy little detail he would have never gotten out of bed this morning.

Peter had to give an oral presentation in front of his classmates today…

And holy, sweet mother of cheesecake did it not go well.

Peter wasn't good at public speaking in the first place. _Spidey was_. But for some odd reason, that _freakin useful_ trait from the wall-crawler has not yet rubbed off on nerdy Peter Parker.

Peter wasn't very fond of public speaking, he has always had trouble with his slight stutter, he tripped over his own words, and he hasn't mastered the whole mouth filter thing…and honestly having that much attention on him without a mask made him feel uncomfortable, and sort of itchy in his own skin.

But did any of that matter when Mrs. Carson called Peter up to give his presentation? Oh, _no siree Bob. Nada. Nope._ Because Mrs. Carson did not care if Peter disliked her class, or if he was mentally prepared to make a fool of himself in front of all his peers.

And oh, yeah, another thing. It was in his literature class. _Of course, it was._ Because where would the Parker luck be if it wasn't? If this presentation had been in Science, or Math then Peter would have had no problem winging it. When it came to English however, well, we'll just say Peter knew he was utterly and hopelessly screwed before he even opened his mouth

So, with nothing else to do, Peter began to babble away about a subject he knew absolutely nothing about. Just pulling random information out of his butt and hoping that maybe he would pass this stupid class with a solid C or something.

The night that he was supposed to write up his presentation the Green Goblin had come out to play, and who in their right mind wants to stay in and do homework when you could go out a wreck the city with a good'ol buddy pal?

Exactly...now you see Peter's point.

So, Peter quite clearly shouldn't be blamed for not having his report written up. It was Gobby's fault, after all; you can even ask him. He'll vouch for Peter and everything.

But this, unfortunately, is where another problem presented itself to Peter. Because after he got about three sentences into his impromptu speech he realized that it actually didn't really _matter_ what he said, because it was literally physically impossible for any other humans to understand what was coming out of his mouth.

 _Oh, yes. The ever-present lisp, how had Peter forgotten about something as important as that?!_

And it was worse than before. Oh, it was so much worse when he was nervous and embarrassed. His stuttering tongue slipped off the expander on the roof of his mouth like it was some oily fat guy playing on a slip n slide in the middle of Summer.

Oh, god. That was a horrible thing to compare his tongue too.  
Alright, moving on then.

Peter's face had gotten redder and redder as he tried to talk, it kind of sounded like he was speaking in tongues or maybe German or something, and everyone in his class went dead silent at hearing him, their faces slack in shock a moment before a roar of laughter erupted at Peter's expense.

Peter had about bitten his lip off in his embarrassment, he turned to Mrs. Carson for help a second later, but the older woman just told him to _'stop playing around Mr. Parker, and get on with your presentation._ '

And in short, the following events went something like this-

Peter tried to explain that he wasn't messing around and that he was taking this seriously.

Mrs. Carson however, spoke _English_ and not whatever language Peter was currently speaking, and did not understand what he was trying to explain to her.

So, in his frustration Peter raised his voice, trying to pronounce every word carefully so that she would understand.

And in effect…well…you see sometimes when you have braces, a bit of saliva builds up in your mouth…and well, Peter pretty much spit all over his teacher's face…

And that is the story of how Peter ended up sitting in the principal's office for salivating all over his elderly teacher's face in front of his whole class, after yelling at her in Klingon.

* * *

 **Rockin Watson-** "OMG, why did U spit on her, though!?"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "When I came in for my 5 period her makeup was all smudged."

 **Rockin Watson-** "When is it ever a good idea 2 spit on a teacher?"

 **Bug Boy-** "I DIDN'T MEAN 2!"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "We know Petey-pie. (づ￣ ³￣)づ "

 **Rockin Watson-** "Oh man, Johnny is going 2 love this."

 **Bug Boy-** "Nooooo, why MJ? Why must you hurt me so?!"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Say it don't spray it."

 **Bug Boy-** " ಠ╭╮ಠ I am not amused…"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Please don't spit on us in ur anger."

 **Bug Boy-** "I am done. DONE with u people! U are no longer my friends."

 **Rockin Watson-** "No one else is going to be friends with a goobery boy like u Pete, ur stuck with us."

 **Bug Boy-** "ಠ╭╮ಠ"

 **Bug Boy-** "I hate it when ur right."

 **Rockin Watson-** "So u must hate me like all the time."

 **Bug Boy-** "Pretty much."

 **Rockin Watson-** "The haters gonna hate."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "It's ok MJ I still love ya, ‿ "

 **Rockin Watson-** "Yeah! See no one needs u PParker!"

 **Bug Boy-** "What's with the 2 P's?"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Oh sorry I stuttered…"

 **Bug Boy-** "I'm leaving u."

 **Rockin Watson-** "U always say that."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Yeah u'll never leave us."

 **Bug Boy-** "I have the divorce papers and everything, this time is for real."

 **Bug Boy-** "BTW Mary Jane, I also want my fuzzy Captain America pj's back in the divorce. You don't deserve the fuzziness."

 **Rockin Watson-** "NO! I take it all back! I didn't mean it!"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Why does MJ have ur pjs?"

 **Bug Boy-** "She stole them from me. Like the kleptomaniac she is."

 **Rockin Watson-** "Did you just type the whole word instead of just klepto?"

 **Bug Boy-** "Yes, I did Watson. Got a problem with that?!"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Nerd."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "I want to try these fuzzy pjs."

 **Rockin Watson-** "I'll let you borrow them. (｡◕‿◕｡)"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Thanks. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 **Bug Boy-** "What?! U 2 can't just trade around my stolen clothes!? ಠ~ಠ"

 **Rockin Watson-** "It's the only way u'll ever get a girl into ur pants Parker."

 **Bug Boy-** "…"

 **Bug Boy-** "(ಥ﹏ಥ)"

 **Bug Boy-** "You wound me, Watson."

* * *

Peter was in the middle of texting his friends that he was on his way to their favorite burger joint to meet them when Aunt May called "Peter could you come down here for a moment?"

Peter tromped down the stairs phone in hand, his face turned down to the screen, "Wha tis it Aunt May?" He absently called back to her, the teenager nearly tripped over his own feet when a loud cooing sound from multiple voices came from his Livingroom unexpectedly.

"Ah, isn't he so darling!"

"Oh you were right May; he does sound quite adorable."

"Awe, that little lisp of his does make him seem rather young."

Peter felt his eyes widen as he looked up to find that May's entire book club was sitting in their Livingroom all staring at him like they wanted to pinch his cheeks or maybe have a deep and terrifying conversation about his life's goals with him.

Peter couldn't decide which option he loathed more.

"Ma _y~_!" He called, finding his Aunt sitting in the corner a smug grin on her face a cup of tea in hand. "I thought you say book club didn'th start until _six?!"_

May looked thoughtful for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she placed a perfectly manicured finger on her chin. " _Did I?_ Well, I must have mixed it up, oh dear. The girls all arrived here at five." She batted her eyelashes at Peter for a moment, and that's when the teenager remembered that his Aunt was no mere sweet little old lady. _No_ , she was an _evil conniving_ sweet little old lady…

"Well came down honey, the girls would love to chat with you before you head off." Peter had the urge to glare at May, but he held it in. Because he could imagine what Ben would do if he saw Peter getting into a glaring contest with May…again.

Peter, resigning to his fate, put on his most charming smile and turned to the other elderly women in the room with open arms, "Hello you gorgeou'th young la'th'ies," He called, "how have you all been?" He could feel his cheeks burning, this darn lisp was going to be the end of him.

A moment later Peter was being manhandled by a bunch of adoring elderly women. And just like he had expected his burning cheeks were pinched and his ears were 'gabbed' off.

"You are getting so tall, dear."

"Oh honey, you do dreadfully need a haircut,"

"So Peter where do you think you will be going, for college?"

"You know I have a granddaughter about your age,"

"You are such a doll,"

Peter yelped as someone pinched his cheeks unexpectedly…

His _other_ cheeks.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Johnny asked from their corner booth, one of his legs slung over the seat and bouncing as he glanced up at Peter and gave the brunette his famous smirk. Other people thought Johnny's smile was charming, Peter just rolled his eyes.

Peter slid in next to Johnny knocking the other's knee off of the seat with his bony hip as he did so, "I uh, goth _preoccupied_." He mumbled, pulling at his sweater sleeves and then fiddling with the salt shaker. It smelt really good in here, and Peter's stomach grumbled greedily for some food, he was _starving._

Johnny raised an amused eyebrow as MJ snorted. Peter wasn't sure if they were all smiley because of his lisp or if they were having one of those silent conversations again. " _'Preoccupied'_ with what?" Johnny asked.

Peter huffed, rolling the salt shaker in between his deft fingers. "Nothing, May's friendz were just hara'th'ing me." He left the _'again'_ unsaid. Peter had to basically pry those old ladies off of him so he could run away, and he still had ended up late for meeting his friends. Darn May, and her evil plan to show Peter off to her little'ol friends.

"Awe, was it because of your cute little lisp?" Gwen asked in false sweetness, ignoring Peter's indigent squawk of _'it is not cute!'_ she continued. "It makes him sound like a little kid that lost a tooth," She said, turning to MJ and Johnny with the statement.

"Oh my god, _it does!"_ Johnny exclaimed, his eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at Peter, "It does make sense since he is the baby of our group, though."

Peter spluttered in outrage, dropping the salt shaker in the process. "I am _NOTH_ the baby of the group!" His stupid lisp didn't help to prove his point, however, and neither did shoving Johnny into the wall. But it made Peter feel better, _so he did it._

That wasn't the best motto in life, though. If Peter just went around doing things because they made him feel _better_ , he would have stolen that kid's burger over there, right out of his little hands and eaten the whole thing in one bite right in front of him without any remorse. That sure would make Peter feel better. But he restrained himself because May had raised him to have these things called _'manners'_ , _'respect',_ and ' _people skills'_. Whatever those were.

"Oh but you are, Tiger," MJ said a moment later, bringing Peter out of his lovely day-dreams of stealing unfortunate children's food. "I turned seventeen over a month ago, Johnny is almost seventeen, and Gwen is sixteen. And when is your birthday Peter?"

Peter folded his arms over his chest petulantly, glaring at the redhead sitting across from him. "August 10th," He said reluctantly. He knew he was the youngest, he had skipped a flippin grade, _okay!_ It was just how it was.

 _He was also short for his age! Let's rub that in too while we are at it!_ Thank god at least Gwen was shorter than him. MJ might actually be shorter or at least _the same height_ as Peter, but she wore heels so much he could never figure it out.

Hmm, maybe she did that on purpose, what kind of diabolical plans involving her height was she conducting? World domination no doubt.

"So you have four months until you arrr _rree_?" Mary Jane drew out the word, her green eyes crinkling at the sides as she stared at Peter, her lips quirking into a teasing smile.

Peter could feel his lips scrunching in annoyance as he stared at MJ, he tried to ignore the other two occupants at the booth, but it was kind of hard when Johnny was grinning at him in amusement unashamed, and Gwen was trying to hide her smile into her water, failing miserably at it, he might add. "Sixteen..." Peter ground out, the word sounding weird and jumbled in his mouth.

MJ smirked at Peter, tucking some of her red hair behind one of her ears in that way she did when she knew she was about to win at something. "So that would make _you?"_ She asked.

Peter's nostrils flared, "Fifteen..."

MJ folded her arms on the table like she was closing a business deal, her bright yellow jacket pulling up slightly to show off the few freckles on her wrists. "Which would in effect, make you the _baby_ of the group, Tiger."

Peter let out a sigh of reassignment " _Fine."_ He huffed, a moment later Peter slumped forward in defeat letting his forehead rest on the table and rolling it back and forth. He could feel a few grains of salt grinding into his skin. "But if I have to be the younge'th of the group," he refused to say _'baby'_ , he would not say _'baby'_ , "then you guy'th have to pay for my food."

He could smell the deliciousness of the burgers coming from the kitchen and it was slowly driving Peter crazy. His stomach did a weird floppy thing to gain his attention and then once it had it, began eating itself in spite of Peter. Peter did not feel amused, hear that stomach? He was not amused by your _antics._

Johnny began to pat Peter's back a bit too roughly, making the younger roll his head to the side so that his cheek was pressed to the table and he could eye Johnny. "Sure thing kiddo, just mooch off of us grownups." He said in a mocking tone.

Peter felt no remorse for pinching Johnny's thigh, hard.

* * *

"So I came in and there she is, half of her makeup rubbed off, her eyes looking similar to a raccoon's, her hair falling out of her bun and scowling at all of us like we had personally offended her." Gwen continued to tell the tale that Peter had begged her not to.

Johnny was laughing so hard that his usually _'oh so perfect face'_ was splotchy with color, he pounded on the table with the flat of his hand in his amusement, jostling the remnants of his food with the movement.

Gwen's smile was large and bright, her blue eyes glimmering with mirth as she told the story. Peter loved hearing Gwen tell stories, she was always so animated, her hands gesturing wildly and her voice going all over the place to bring the whole thing to life. Peter could listen to her all day, even if what she was saying was at _his expense_.

MJ's nose crinkled when she laughed too hard so she tried to hide it behind a hand as she giggled. The sun was coming in through the window and shining onto her, making her red hair glow against the yellow of her jacket. She was wearing these dorky heart-shaped sunglasses to fend off against the light, and she kept having to push them back up the bridge of her nose because of her laughing.

It was starting to get late, the sun slowly falling down and the restaurant getting a bit quieter and quieter as the customers eventually left to go home after a long day. That's one of the reasons Peter liked this place so much, it was small and never so busy he felt like a sardine in a can. But even so, the food was really good and nicely priced.

Peter stole some of Johnny's fries while the other wasn't looking and dipped them in his own chocolate milkshake before stuffing them into his mouth. This was his second refill and Peter was thinking about getting another, it _was_ all on Johnny after all.

Peter could smell something burning in the kitchen, he thought that maybe he could strain his ears to hear the conversation back there if he wanted to. But he didn't really care, he was relaxed and full, the angry beast that is his stomach finally put to rest, and his mind easily drifting with the light and playful atmosphere of their corner booth.

* * *

The four teenagers walked down the streets of Manhattan, MJ leaning heavily on Peter, her pink stilettos making her about three inches taller than the fifteen-year-old. Her red hair smelt like green apples and mixed with her flowery perfume that Peter couldn't quite place.

Gwen was on his other side, wearing Johnny's leather jacket because she had forgotten her own and Johnny didn't actually need a coat to keep warm. She had on that light green scarf that Peter had given her wrapped around her pale neck and it blew in the breeze the cars created as they passed by.

The lights of the city were bright and glowing, drowning out the stars with their own beauty. Peter was in love with this city, _his city_. The loud noises that never seemed to cease and the hurried and busy people that all felt that their lives were just as interesting and complicated to them as Peter felt about his own.

Johnny abruptly popped his head in between Gwen and Peter, smiling at them as Gwen gave him an unimpressed look. "So what do you _beautiful people_ want to do?" He asked, winking at Gwen and then Peter as he asked the question.

Mary Jane reached around Peter to smack at the back of Johnny's head, and Johnny tried to kick back at her, but the redhead dodged Johnny's attack, and he ended up kicking Peter instead.

Peter gave a huff as he righted himself, his converses squeaking against the pavement. He then turned to Johnny before flicking the taller on the forehead. "You're ju'th a big bully, Storm." He informed.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Nah, you're just a little klutz, Parker." He answered; Peter stuck his tongue out at the other and Johnny returned the childish gesture before crossing his eyes and wiggling his fingers by the sides of his head.

MJ faked gagging sounds before bopping Peter on the head, "You two need to just get a room already." She teased, Johnny spluttered at the same time Peter scrunched his nose at MJ before sticking his tongue out, again; but directed at her this time.

MJ as expected, rolled her eyes before pocking Peter in the nose. "You are a huge dork Peter." She sighed fondly.

Peter smiled, leaning over so that he could place an arm on her shoulders, "Awe, how sweet of you, I don'th think someone'th informed me that I am a dork in abou'th-" Peter paused so that he could look at his wrist, even if he was not wearing a watch "- two whole minutes, _wow new record."_

"Oh crap," Johnny said a moment later drawing the groups attention. "Gwen, give me your scarf," He said in a shouted whisper, making grabby hands at her.

Gwen raised an eyebrow even as she untwisted the green fabric from her neck, "Uh, why?" She asked, handing over the scarf.

Johnny hurriedly took the material from Gwen, "Because I think I just saw paparazzi," He huffed, bringing the scarf over his head and ducking under it, "Sometimes they are the worst." He said.

Peter looked away, biting at his lip before a warm hand landed on his shoulder, "I don't mean you, Pete. You pretty much only take pictures of _willing_ participants. And usually I'm all for the cameras and fans or whatever, but sometimes I just want a quiet night y'know?" Johnny reassured, patting Peter's back before taking his hand away.

Peter nodded, glancing around and finding the man that Johnny must have spotted. The guy was wearing a cap and glasses, trying to be inconspicuous as he hid behind a building, but when you were a superhero it was pretty easy to spot such people.

"Here," MJ said a moment later, turning to Johnny and sticking her huge, bright pink, heart-shaped, sunglasses on his face.

Johnny looked surprised for a moment, the sunglasses too big for his face and covering a portion of his cheeks as he smiled, before asking, "Well tell me, Ms. Watson, can I pull off hot pink sunglasses?"

MJ puckered her lips in thought, "Next time you should try leopard print."

Peter and Gwen both laughed out loud, as Johnny made a thoughtful little hum. "Next time." He agreed.

* * *

 **Just imagine Johnny in leopard print glasses...good picture huh?**

 **Also, I couldn't help myself, I loved the idea of Peter being a bit younger than the rest of the group because he skipped a grade. So sue me. (actually, don't do that, that would make me sad)**

 **And I will be updating this at random. I have no idea how long this will go for...But whatever, none of you will mind if I indulge myself in my silly story, will you?**

 **Didn't think so. ;)**


	3. Walking Stick

**This started off as just a little braces fic, and now it's this friendship fic that I have lost control of...AND I LOVE IT!  
**

* * *

 _ **Walking Stick-**_

It has been about a week since the four of them went out for burgers and Peter is very happy to inform that his lisp is almost completely gone. It comes out a bit with certain words or when he is tired, but that is much more manageable than it was before.

Patrols had been hard when he had to keep quiet and try not to speak while fighting baddies, but Peter had made due. And he was excited to get back out there tonight now that he could make all the stupid little quips he wanted.

It was when Peter was about to jump out of his window that he got a text on their group message. Peter sighed before sitting down on the edge of his rooftop, he let his legs dangle off the side, swinging them back and forth a bit hyper.

It was from Johnny.

 **Flame Brain-** "What do u guys think about going to the beach next weekend?"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Are you trying to get the rest of us to freeze to death?" She asked.

 **Flame Brain-** "It's supposed to be sunny this weekend, but we don't have to go swimming we can just have a bonfire or something." Johnny answered.

 **Rockin Watson-** "That sounds kinda fun actually."

 **Flame Brain-** "See I can have good ideas. (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)"

 **Bug Boy-** "Oh but how shall we make a fire?!"

 **Flame Brain-** "Oh hardy har har. ಠ~ಠ "

 **Bug Boy-** " ( ಠ ͜ʖರೃ) "

 **Gwendy Bear-** "I thought you would be gone by now Peter?"

 **Bug Boy-** "I'm on my way out."

 **Rockin Watson-** "I can see you from my window."

 **Bug Boy-** "Stalker."

 **Flame Brain-** "Stalker."

 **Rockin Watson-** "Shut up! I live across the street I can't help that I can see him."

 **Bug Boy-** "Can't take your eyes off of my smoking bod, can you Watson?"

 **Bug Boy-** "Oh god! That sounded 2 much like the hot head."

 **Bug Boy-** "I am so sorry he must be rubbing off on me."

 **Bug Boy-** "Quick! I need wholesome association now!"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Oh my god."

 **Flame Brain-** "Hey!"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Hey Peter look at my window."

 **Flame Brain-** "Wait why are you asking him to look at your window? (ʘᗩʘ') Is it something sexy, tell me it's something sexy!"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Ewe."

 **Bug Boy-** "Mary Jane is flipping me off. ಠ_ಥ"

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Alright children, control yourselves."

 **Flame Brain-** "Wait but is that a yes on the beach?"

 **Bug Boy-** "I don't see why not."

 **Rockin Watson-** "Yeah let's do it."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Sounds fun."

 **Flame Brain-** "Awesome."

 **Bug Boy-** "Alright my dudes, ttyl I gtg."

 **Gwendy Bear-** "Save lots of people!"

 **Rockin Watson-** "Don't die."

 **Flame Brain-** "Hey, want me to come? I could come!"

 **Bug Boy-** "Oh ur cutting out, I can't hear u. We must have a bad connection. I'm going through a tunnel. I-er-can't-shhhh-"

 **Flame Brain-** "That doesn't work when ur texting Peter."

 **Bug Boy-** "*static*"

 **Flame Brain-** "U could have just said no… ಠ╭╮ಠ"

* * *

Peter's nerves were on edge. He had just spent at least ten minutes being screamed at by jolly'ol J Johan Jameson and Peter didn't take well to being yelled at, _weird, right?_ Who _doesn't_ love being yelled at by their boss? Peter knows he enjoys it.

Sarcasm at its best people.

The pickle-puss demanded that Peter get some pictures of Daredevil. Peter tried to argue that the devil of Hell's Kitchen was a bit camera shy and that no one could get pictures of him.

But Jameson wasn't hearing it, and he ended that wonderful conversation with the words _"come back with some photos of that leather wearing freak or don't come back at all, you got that Parker!?"_

So here Peter was, wandering the streets of Hell's Kitchen his camera hanging around his neck his backpack slung over one shoulder. It was really gross here, the streets dirtier than normal and that horrible smell was clogging up Peter's nose and making him want to gag.

He didn't get how Daredevil could live here, the stench was about killing Peter and his enhanced senses were nothing in comparison to Double D's. Peter turned another corner messing with a few settings on his camera as he walked past the few other people on their way home from work today.

Peter didn't exactly know what he was doing here. It wasn't like Double D was going to just pose for a photo shoot and let Peter take pictures of him. _'Over here Mr. Daredevil! Give us a pout would you DD, good, good, just like that. Hold it hold it! Perfect! This is going on the cover of leather kink week.'_

Peter shuddered at the thought _._ Yeah, that would be a big fat _no…_

Spidey and Daredevil were definitely not friends, their relationship was just one of mutual understanding, and putting up with one another. Nothing more nothing less.

Actually, Peter kind of liked the guy, but he was pretty sure that Daredevil didn't like _him._ But it was hard to tell, because in all honestly, Daredevil was really hard to read, and he seemed to dislike everyone he came across in general.

So maybe Peter was wrong. Maybe Double D didn't mind him all that much.

Still didn't mean that he would let Peter take his picture.

So yeah, point was, Peter is utterly screwed.

It was dusk, the day turning to night and the once warm temperature of the clear day fading to something almost uncomfortably cold. Peter felt goosebumps prickle onto his skin as a breeze blew by. The teenager pulled the sleeves of his hood down a bit more so that they covered his hands.

The blue hoodie was too big for him, MJ had gotten it for Peter a while ago and she had said something like _'you'll grow into it...if you don't ruin it before your next growth spurt that is.'_ And left it at that. But Peter didn't mind its size.

He actually liked larger clothes, if things were too tight it irritated his skin and he didn't like the constricted feeling that some clothes gave off when you wore them. (That probably didn't make sense since he wore a skin-tight suit as Spiderman, but that was different, his costume was like a second skin it let him move freely in the air without slowing him down)

Regular clothes weren't like that, though, and with his enhanced senses, being comfortable was a big plus when it came to Peter's clothing. It was probably the main reason Peter stole so many clothes from Johnny. With the fact that it ticked Johnny off being the second reason.

Peter didn't think that Johnny minded all that much, but the overly dramatic blond always made a big'ol fuss about it, and Peter found that pretty hilarious. Johnny's taste in clothing was far different from Peter's, but every once in a blue moon the older teen would get something super soft or comfortable that Peter couldn't resist stealing.

Now that Peter thought about it, his group of friends (himself included) all had a very odd habit of stealing from each other. Nobody really minded because eventually, the stolen clothing would end up circling back to you, so it wasn't like it was gone forever.

Peter remembered this one time MJ had stolen one of Johnny's favorite jackets and wore it around for a few weeks before passing it off to Peter who kept it for a while before realizing he couldn't pull it off and tossing it to Gwen, who had also wore it for a while before Johnny finally stole it back.

That was what was going on with Peter's favorite pajama pants right now. They were old and worn, but they were still soft and the best part was that they were Captain America themed… _Peter will see you again one day blessed pajama pants…_

Peter let out a deep sigh, looking around the grimy streets of Hell's Kitchen as he fiddled absently with his camera. He might as well just change into his suit and leave, he was wasting his time and he had a heaping pile of homework waiting for him back in his room.

Oh, the lovely choices he had to make, homework back in his warm room or chasing baddies in the cold night? _What to do what to do...?_

Peter huff in thought, a moment later his phone buzzed in his pocket with a quiet _'pling'_. He fished it out glancing down to find that Aunt May had asked him to pick up some eggs from the store for her.

Peter glanced up as he heard a soft _'tapping'_ noise coming from ahead. A blind man was walking towards Peter so the teenager stepped to the side before he began to reply to his aunt, asking if she needed anything else while he was at the store.

Unfortunately, though, as Peter was passing the blind man his cane got caught on Peter's converses and the man tumbled forward, Peter jumped, his arms snapping out to grab at the man, but it was too late, the guy fell forward and in the process snapped his cane in half.

"Oh my god, I am-am so sorry, Sir," Peter said a moment later, pure mortification making his chest feel tight. "I-I thought I moved out of the way," Peter babbled as he tried to help the man up. "Are-are you hurt?" He asked, oh god, please say that Peter didn't just injure an innocent blind dude.

The man grunted as Peter helped righten him, "No, I think I'm fine." He informed, pulling away from Peter a little bit before he straightened his red tinted glasses on his face. "Nothing that hasn't happened before." The guy gave a huff of a laugh at this.

But for some reason the statement only made Peter feel worse about the whole thing. "I, uh, I am really sorry." He said again, glancing down at the broken red and white cane on the sidewalk. "I-I, uh, think I broke your walking stick," Peter muttered. Is that what it is was called? Wait…Was there a right or wrong name for blind person's cane? Was there some sort of lingo that Peter should know about? Was calling it a walking stick offensive? Did he just insult _Mr. Blind Dude?_ Oh man, he-

"Yes, I felt that." The man said; Peter glanced up to him, noticing a slight smirk on the man's face like he found this whole thing funny. Like Peter wasn't slowly dying inside because he just tripped a blind man and broke his way of transportation.

Peter couldn't help his eyes from snapping back and forth from the man to his cane on the floor. "I…I can g-give you money to buy a new-new one." Peter stuttered out, he would have to use the money for the eggs. But that was fine, none of this was the guy's fault, it was Peter's.

The man shook his head, his bright hair shifting on his head. He was a redhead, but his hair was different from Mary Jane's, her hair was a dark red, this guy's hair was more like a bright orange. It looked kind of cool.

"I have plenty of _'walking sticks'_ back at home." He informed with a warm smile. Peter couldn't help but bite his lip, nodding his head before realizing that the man couldn't see the gesture.

"O-okay." He said, picking up the two pieces and shifting them in his hands. "What would you like me to do with this one Sir?" He asked, running his tongue over his braces.

The man hummed, "We can just throw that one away, seeing as it is useless now." He went on before Peter could apologize again, "But I do need a favor from you," He said, shifting to dust a bit of dirt off of his suit.

That was a nice suit and Peter had made it dirty. "Yes, of course," Peter answered, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

"Could you please help me walk home?" The man asked, shifting on his feet, "I can't exactly go on my own now."

"O-oh! Of course," Peter babbled, "I should have thought of that, s-sorry." He went on before he turned to look for a trash can, throwing the remnants of the cane into it before he turned back to the man.

The orange haired man then grabbed one of Peter's arms and said, "I only live a few blocks from here. So, it should only be a few minutes."

"Oh, that's no problem." Peter said, nodding his head to himself and making his too long hair shift into his face. "It's the least I can do."

The guy hummed again, staring off in front of them as they began to walk. It was a little awkward having someone so much taller than Peter holding onto him and having him lead them, this guy had to be at least six foot. So, he had quite a few inches on Peter who was only five four and a half right now. And _yes,_ the half inch was important enough to mention.

"You don't sound like you're from Hell's Kitchen." The man stated, "Where are you from?" He asked.

Peter snorted a laugh, "Uh, yeah you're right, I'm from Queens." His accent was very slight and most people didn't seem to notice it, it kind of surprised Peter that this guy did. Maybe it was coming out because of the new expander? Peter wondered, running his tongue over the metal as he thought about that.

The man hummed again, nodding his head "Why are you in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Oh," Peter huffed remembering why he had been here in the first place. "My stupid boss wanted me to take some pictures." He said. Pickle-Puss was going to kill him. Or well, _fire him_ , there was no way Peter was getting those pictures.

"Awe," The man smiled, probably at Peter's grouchy tone. "And you didn't want to come here?" He asked, sounding a little amused.

"Well, no, it _reeks her_ -." Peter stopped himself, before backtracking, he shouldn't badmouth Hell's Kitchen, this guy _lived_ here after all. "I didn't want to do the job, is _why,_ I uh, didn't want to come here."

"What's the job?" The man asked; they turned the next corner, the man's large hand still holding onto Peter's arm, his fingers were callused and one of his knuckles was split open. Peter wondered if maybe that had happened in his fall.

"I, uh, was supposed to get pictures of Daredevil for my boss," Peter answered, playing with his camera before letting it swing back and hit his chest. Another breeze blew by and Peter scrunched his face against the cold.

The blind man's eyebrows rose over his round glasses, "Why does your boss need pictures of Daredevil?" He asked.

Peter huffed, "He is the editor of the Daily Bugle, he got bored with badmouthing Spiderman I guess, and now he is fixated on Daredevil." Peter rubbed at one of his temples with his free hand, "And he expects _me_ to be able to get photos which is _ridiculous_. But he said that if I _didn't,_ that I shouldn't bother coming back, so like the broke teenager I am, I came here even though I might as well just go home."

"Doesn't the devil work at night?" The man asked, stopping as Peter pressed the button on the crosswalk. The two waited a moment for the cars to go by.

"Uh, well yeah." He answered; he didn't think that Double D liked being called the devil. Peter sure knew that he wouldn't. "But it isn't going to happen either way. I'll never get a picture." Peter said as they began walking again.

"I wouldn't give up so fast." The man said, his lips quirking up ever so slightly. Peter just looked at him for a moment before turning away and looking back down at his camera. This guy clearly didn't know much about Daredevil because if he did, he would agree that Peter needed to look for a new job.

"So, hmm, I don't think I got your name?" The man broke the silence a moment later.

"Oh y-yeah, I'm Peter," Peter told him. He didn't see any harm in telling a blind man his first name. It wasn't like the teenager was ever going to see him again.

"Well this is my apartment," The man said, smiling as he tilted his head ever so slightly. Peter wondered if he was listening for something. "thank you for walking me home, Peter." He said, pulling away from the teenager and placing a hand on the railing of the concert steps.

"Of course," Peter said, running a hand over his now cold arm. He hadn't realized how warm the guy's hand had been until it was gone. "And again I'm sorry for breaking your-your uh, walking stick Sir."

The man chuckled, "Oh that's fine, happens from time to time." He reassured.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-to walk you all the way up?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as the orange haired man began to walk to the door.

The man shook his head, "No thank you, I'm fine, besides you have a devil to catch." He said, and Peter thought that if he could see the man's eyes he would be winking. Wait, did blind people _wink?_

Peter huffed, "Ah, yes. I might just quit while I'm ahead."

The orange haired man turned, moving his head so it looked like he was glancing at Peter, "If I was you I'd try a rooftop, Daredevil isn't known for walking the streets." He informed, and there was a note of something in his voice that made Peter feel a sense of familiarity.

"Yeah, I uh, should try that thanks," Peter said, turning away as the man opened his door and began to walk inside, one of his hands sliding against the wall so that he knew where he was going.

"It was nice _walking_ with you Peter," The man laughed before shutting the door and disappearing on the other side. Peter stood there for a moment before spinning around and walking away kicking a rock as he thought about the last ten minutes.

Why did he feel like he was missing something really obvious?

* * *

Peter had gotten a picture of Daredevil after all.

He hadn't known why, but he listened to the blind man and decided to wait around on a rooftop for a while. He had changed into his suit so that he could swing away if he needed to, and he was very glad for it.

Spidey had been playing with his camera, zooming in on some birds that were eating down on the ground, and listening to some horrible pop music that someone was playing in the apartment below him; when he saw DD.

Peter had jerked up in surprise he really hadn't thought he would see the leather wearing vigilant tonight. But there he was, crouched a few rooftops away his weird rope thing in hand and his ears as pointy as ever.

Spidey had snapped a few photos before Daredevil's head cocked to the side and he started flipping from one roof top to the other seeming to be headed straight for the teenage spider.

Peter's heart had about leaped up into his throat as Daredevil started running towards him, but Spidey needed these pictures so he took a few more, making sure to get some of Daredevil flipping in the air.

Before finally, Daredevil made some sort of weird growling sound in the back of his throat and then Peter decided that he didn't want to die so he stuffed his camera in his backpack and ran for it.

His booted feet going as fast as they could as he felt a little dizzy with panic. Daredevil chased him to the edge of Hell's Kitchen and Peter honest to god was scared for his life there for a little bit.

But it was alright.

Spiderman got away.

Daredevil didn't kill him.

Or y'know _smash his camera._

* * *

Peter walked into the coffee shop holding Gwen's hand, her palm was soft, nothing like Peter's rough and callused ones. She kept trying to make her steps weird so that Peter couldn't match them and he would just use his crazy flexibility to keep up with her anyway.

Gwen gave a muffled laugh when Peter twisted and almost tripped over his own feet as she leaned on him. She was wearing a light blue trench coat, over her dress, and striped tights that made her look taller than she really was.

When Peter had met up with her she had had two scarves on, and when Peter had asked her _why?_ She took one off and wrapped it around his neck. Her scarf was a light pink, while the one she had stuck on Peter was purple polka dots with two pompoms on the ends.

A few people turned to look at the two teenagers as they walked into the café, but most people didn't even notice them. One man with a big bushy beard eyed Peter's scarf before smiling into his coffee mug and looking away. Peter had the urge to wink at beard man, but he _didn't_ because that would be weird. And Peter was anything but weird. Oh, yeah, he was the _normal-ist_ guy he knew…Just a _teenage-mutant-ninja-spider,_ nothing odd about that at all…

Gwen nudged Peter's side to get his attention, he raised an eyebrow at her in question "What are you getting?" She asked.

Peter hummed looking over at the menu, he kind of wanted coffee, but they were here to study and he didn't want to be too hyper and drive Gwen crazy (again). So maybe he would just get a hot chocolate. Hmm, yes that sounded good. It wasn't that cold outside, it was actually a pretty nice afternoon, but it was also February, so if Peter _wanted_ to splurge and get a hot chocolate in the middle of Winter he could.

Peter ordered hot chocolates all year round really, but you got less strange looks when it was actually cold outside. Why was hot chocolate only considered a Winter drink? Peter liked the warm feeling of having something sweet and sugary in his stomach at all times of the year, who cares if it's July and 80 degrees outside…?

Peter sure didn't.

Even _if_ Aunt May gave him odd looks when he brought a thermos of cocoa to the beach last Summer… _Okay, yeah maybe that was a little strange._ But it had been nice to have when he got out of the water and was freezing his butt off. So maybe Peter was a weirdo, but he was a _warm_ weirdo.

"I'm gonna get a chocolate," Peter told Gwen, rocking up and down on the tips of his toes a few times as they waited in line.

"Thank god," Gwen mumbled, but Peter still heard her. He glared down at her and she wrinkled her nose back at him, he was about to stick his tongue out at her when she asked, "Are you hungry?" Tugging on his arm so that they could walk up to the counter.

"Uhhh," Peter said, (yes he was very good at conversing with other humans, _clearly)_ the correct answer was _'yes, I am always hungry, do you even know me Gwen?!'_ but the right answer was _'I have literally three dollars and sixty-four cents, so I cannot_ afford _to be hungry.'_ So, Peter said, "No, I'm fine."

Gwen eyed him for a moment, her blue eyes scanning him before she scrunched her lips and walked to the counter without a word in response, "Hi," She greeted the barista, her smile sweet and light. "Can I get a large hot chocolate with a pump of peppermint, a medium mocha, a brownie, and a cheese Danish?"

"Of course!" The barista said, typing in the order and taking the cash from Gwen before spinning off to make their drinks.

Peter gawked at the blond, " _Gwen!"_ He whisper-shouted at her, "You didn't have to do that. Here, I-I can give you-" Peter started reaching for his wallet so that he could at least give Gwen his measly three dollars.

But then Gwen took one of the pompoms of the scarf wrapped around Peter's neck and stuffed it into Peter's spluttering mouth. "Shh. No more talking." She told him before grabbing him by the wrist and leading him off to an empty table.

Peter followed reluctantly, thumping his feet a little bit so that Gwen would have to drag him. He spit out the pompom as they passed the beard guy who had eyed them earlier; beard man raised an eyebrow at Peter, and the teenager not being able to help himself, did wink at beard man this time.

Beard man winked back.

Peter wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

Peter bounced his foot up and down scanning the book down on his lap as he played with the straw in his hot chocolate. He was helping Gwen with her Math, and she was helping him with his English. Peter sort of felt like he owed it to Mrs. Carson to at least _try_ in her class, y'know after the whole _spitting on her face_ thing…

"How do you do that?" Gwen's voice snapped Peter out of his thoughts, he glanced up to her, brushing his bangs out of his eyes so that he could see her face.

"Do wha?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink, Gwen was smart adding in that pump of peppermint it was light, but it left a nice after taste in Peter's mouth.

"How do you concentrate when you're all… _bouncy?"_ Gwen elaborated, moving her hands in a circular motion to demonstrate.

Peter bit his straw, running his tongue over his expander and then his braces as he thought of the right answer, "Well, that's sort of the thing," He started ripping off part of the cheese Danish and playing with it between his fingers. "I can't concentrate unless I am _'bouncy'_." He said, stuffing the bread in his mouth.

Gwen and he had shared the brownie and the Danish both of them splitting the two baked goods in half. The sugar and warmness of Peter's food and drink made him feel energetic and ready to patrol. He honestly couldn't wait to throw on his spandex and go swinging for a while.

Gwen hummed, nodding her head to herself before sipping on her own drink, "Well then it makes sense that you would be moving all the time." She said before turning back to her Math textbook. Peter was kind of jealous that she got to do Math while he was stuck with English, but he knew that Gwen probably felt the same way. So, he didn't say anything.

"Excuse me," Someone said from behind Peter, the brunette glanced behind himself to find a short little old lady standing there. "Could you please do something for me, young man?" She asked.

Peter felt his eyes widen, "Of course." He answered. The lady was wearing a huge sweater with a poodle on it and a little hat with a ball on top. She had on huge glasses that took up most of her face and was clutching at a small change purse.

"What do you need?" Peter asked, twisting around in his chair so that he was on his knees and fully facing the lady. Her hair was a full white and a bit of curls came from under her hat and laid on her neck.

"Could you please tell me if there is a senior special?" She asked, sounding a little embarrassed as she went on, "I can't seem to make out the words," She paused puckering her bright red lips and blinking down at Peter a few times as she shifted her fingers on her little purse.

"Did you say you wanted a senior priced coffee?" Peter asked; he looked the little old lady up and down before clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, young lady, but I'm going to have to see some ID."

Her expression went from embarrassed to shocked to stunned within a second. The little old lady's cheeks tinted themselves with a slight blush as she placed a hand over her mouth and muttered a quiet "Oh, dear."

Peter hopped up from his chair, "How about I pay for your drink ma'am," He suggested, hoping that whatever she got wouldn't be more than what he had. "I have a little bit of money and I would love to buy you a coffee," He gave her his best smile, showing off his red and blue braces as he led her to the counter.

The little old lady's name was Hazel and she had been flustered and bubbly the whole time that Peter talked to her. He bought her a small mocha, and she had ruffled his too long hair as she said goodbye, clipping her change purse to her pants as she sat down on the other side of the café.

When Peter came back Gwen was giving him this strange soft smile. He plopped himself back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What?" He asked when she didn't stop smiling at him.

"That's what it is." She said, which only confused Peter more.

"What?" He asked again because he was clearly _eloquent._

"That right there is what makes you a hero." Gwen went on, her smile never fading. "Not any of the other stuff. Not the strength or the costume. It's that stuff, it's you making an elderly lady blush and paying for her coffee. That's what makes you a hero."

Peter felt stumped at her words, he blinked a few times before sinking back in his chair, he glanced over to Hazel, who was now sitting with a younger woman and laughing, maybe it was her daughter? "No," Peter said, a small smile on his face, "That's just me trying to be who my Aunt and Uncle would want me to be."

* * *

 **Just FYI Matt totally heard Peter and went to see why Spidey was in his territory before realizing that Spidey was there in his _civvies_...Then came the brilliant plan to break his cane and have Peter walk him home so he could see why the kid was in Hell's Kitchen. Also, Matt likes messing with people because he can...**

 **Oh man, Peter is so oblivious. I love this kid.**


	4. Soiled Sheets

**This chapter is from Johnny's perspective.**

 **Warning- Blood is mentioned. (But it isn't scary or gory. It's more like oops I'm bleeding?)**

* * *

 _ **Soiled Sheets-**_

Johnny jolted awake as something ' _banged'_ against his window. The blond glanced upward but didn't see anything in the darkness of his room. The teen flopped over onto his stomach and cover his head with a pillow. _Whatever that sound was could wait until the morning, he_ told himself.

But to Johnny's udder despair something _'thudded'_ on the glass once again, and then that something said _"Joh~nny"_ in a familiar whinny voice. The blond huffed as he flung his covers off of himself and stumbled over to his window.

"Shades" Johnny rasped out, and the blinds rolled upwards to reveal Spiderman sticking to the outside of his window. Spidey wiggled his gloved fingers in a wave and tapped on the glass again. Johnny could picture the other giving him a lopsided mischievous grin from under the mask.

For a split second Johnny contemplated shutting the blinds, leaving Peter out there in the rain, and crawling back into bed without a word. Peter had woken him up at _stupid-o-clock_ in the morning.

And Johnny was not amused,

Johnny was _un_ amused.

Peter knew Johnny despised the early hours of the day. Anyone that liked waking up before noon was _not_ human, and Johnny would highly recommend they get their brains checked.

"Com'on Torch." Peter begged, "Let me in. It's _raining!_ " The last word was said in an absolute whine, and Johnny caved.

Johnny rubbed at his eyebrows in a bit of annoyance but there was fondness and amusement underlying. "Widow," He called out, before clearly his throat "lights." The lights came on full blast, and the blond stumbled back shielding his eyes _"dim light, dim lights!"_ He snapped at the room.

Spidey snickered at him as he landed lightly on the balls of his feet behind Johnny. "Hi'ya Torchy." He said before calling out to the ceiling "Window." So that the glass would come back down.

Johnny groaned, rubbing at his aching eyes. "Why-" he sucked in a grounding breath "-are you here?" He asked, his voice showing his irritation.

Peter shifted from foot to foot, a hand placed on his side while the other grabbed at his hip. "Can't I just wanna hang out with my best bud?" He asked.

"No." Johnny deadpanned. "Not when it's-" The blond glanced over to his clock "4:32 in the morning." Johnny forced his eyes open so he could look at Peter, trying to unblur his vision. The other teen was covered in dirt and grime, a few rips in his spandex, and a bit of webbing on his costume. "Why are you here Peter?" He asked, "Do you need help with something?"

It wouldn't be the first time Peter had to ask the Fantastic Four or even _just_ Johnny for help with some sort of villain. But Johnny was really hoping whatever it was could wait until he got some more beauty sleep or at least a coffee.

Peter slipped off his mask with a sigh. His lower lip was split and he had a bruise going along his left cheekbone. The urge to punch the person responsible made Johnny's body burn.

"Nah," Peter replied, "I just was hoping I could crash here?" The teen asked, and it became clear why Peter had taken off his mask as he turned his brown puppy eyes on Johnny.

Johnny despised those puppy eyes, they were _evil_. They were so powerful they could make _Captain America_ turn to the dark side. Yes, now you see Johnny's point. Evil.

"I didn't think I could make it home," Peter began, playing with his mask as he bunched it up with his hands "and I was just so close to your place, and it's cold and r-raining. I was-"

Johnny cut off his babble. "It's too early for talk," The blond grumbled, he could listen to Peter babble when he had a cup of coffee in hand and the sun was shining. But for now, Johnny didn't have the energy or will to socialize with other humans (or Peter). "I don't care if you sleep here. Whatever you want." Johnny waved a hand dismissively.

Peter sighed "Cool." he breathed out. "Could… _I uh_ , could I borrow some clothes?" He asked hopeful, his face smoothing over with a dorky grin that showed his red and blue braces. Johnny still wasn't quite over the whole- _Spiderman is a complete and utter dork, oh and he is younger than you, and still in high school-_ thing _._

When Johnny had found out that Spiderman (someone he had found really cool, and maybe looked up to a _little bit_ ) was nothing more than a kid like _him_ , he had been shocked, to say the least. (I mean Johnny didn't think that Spidey was old like Reed or Sue, but he had never imagined that he was a teenager)

"I think all mine are soaked." Peter finished, slipping off his dripping backpack, before toeing at it on the floor with a disgusted and disappointed face, like the backpack had wronged him in some way.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the slowly growing puddle on his floor, and the drips running down Spidey's suit. "Yeah, that's fine. But I better get _these_ clothes back." He teased as he walked over to his dresser. Peter stole from him all the time, but it wasn't like Johnny didn't have clothes to spare.

Peter snorted "You wouldn't happen to have _my_ Captain America pajama pants, would you?" He asked as he tried to wiggle his way out of the damp spandex. Not something Johnny ever had to deal with thank _gawd._

Johnny huffed a laugh as he dug around for something he thought might fit Peter. But the other teen was small. Like really _small._ (How had none of them figured out that Spiderman was a kid sooner? Wasn't Reed supposed to be smart or something?)

"I'm pretty sure Gwen has your stolen pants by now, buddy," Johnny smirked at Peter's over exaggerated groan.

* * *

Johnny flopped face first into his mattress, moaning into his comforter as he did so. A moment later the foot of the bed dipped as Peter crawled on. Johnny glanced at him with one eye. Peter was in some Batman pajama pants that were hanging off his feet and dragging behind him, and the blue shirt he wore dipped down to show his bruised collar bone. But it would work, it wasn't like Peter hadn't worn Johnny's clothes before.

Johnny snorted at the other "Those seem to be a bit big on you short stuff." He mocked.

Peter kicked him as he crawled next to Johnny. "I am not _that_ short." He huffed. And Johnny couldn't help but smile as he heard the slightest hint of a lisp in that sentence.

"Whatever you say, kid." But Johnny was too tired to make fun of Peter right now. He would make up for his lack of teasing later. God knows it wasn't very hard to make Peter splutter and yell at the blond. Johnny smiled into his blanket when Peter indignantly huffed at being called a kid.

 _Okay,_ so maybe Johnny had a little bit of energy left for mocking Peter. _What?_ Johnny deserved at least _this one thing_ , Peter had woken him up at stupid-o-clock after all.

"You're only like a year and a half older than me, hot head, can't really get away with calling me ' _kid'."_ Peter slipped under the covers with a slight shudder, his movements making the bed shift.

Johnny yawned, stretching his arms above his head and grabbing a pillow so that he could bring it to his chest in a hug. "Whatever you say kiddo." He taunted, causing Peter to hit him again.

"Shut up." Peter thumped him on the shoulder, but Johnny could hear the fondness in his voice. "Lights," Peter said a moment later, and they were plunged back into blissful darkness.

The bed was a California king size; large enough that both Peter and Johnny could spread out and they wouldn't be bothering the other. The two had slept on it a few times before. After a patrol when they were both wiped and ready to collapse. Or on lazy nights when they ended up falling asleep while watching some cheesy monster movie. Johnny was already drifting off, his head cushioned on the softness of his silk pillow case. The hum of the city outside helping to lull him to sleep.

It was only a moment later that something freezing touched Johnny's arm, and the teen startled back awake. " _Dude!"_ He exclaimed, "You are _freaking freezing_ , get on your own side of the bed."

"Yes, that is the problem," Peter said flatly in the dark. "I am freezing my butt off over here."

Johnny flipped over so that he would be facing Peter, even though he couldn't see him. "Well keep your fridge hands, and quivering butt over there." Johnny snapped at him. Why must he be _awake!?_

No one should be awake right now,

especially Johnny,

 _never_ Johnny.

"Johnny." Peter deadpanned. "I was out swinging in spandex," he paused between each sentence as if he were talking to an idiot. "in the rain," he was still trying to scoot closer to Johnny. "in the middle of February."

"Yeah _so?_ " Johnny glared into the blackness, batting shivering hands away from himself. He knew where this was going.

"And you are a living and breathing _space heater,"_ Peter said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes." Johnny took in a breath through his nose. "You have told me that before. It isn't the most flattering thing to be compared to either Pete." The first time Peter had compared him to a heater was while they were on his couch eating some of Aunt May's cookies. Peter had scooted closer to him and when Johnny shoved the brunette away, asking what he was doing, Peter had rolled his eyes saying that he was too lazy to get a blanket and that sitting next to a living heater was super convenient.

"Okay, so you already know." Peter hummed as he snuggled up next to Johnny. Holding tightly with cold hands, and placing icy feet on Johnny's legs.

"Is personal space nothing to you?" Johnny asked. The blond wiggled as Peter's cold long fingers tried to snake around him. " _Dude,_ " he tried to yank Peter off but the other held tightly. "get off man, you are so freaking cold." It was true, he could feel the other shivering.

"I am an arachnid." Peter supplied. "We are cold blooded. And I need your warmth to survive." Johnny could hear the humor in the others voice. "Otherwise I may parish. You wouldn't want your friendly neighborhood spider-menace to _die_ would you?"

"Hate to break this to'ya Spidey, but you aren't actually a real spider." Johnny smiled. "And to answer your question, _yes_ I was thinking about it."

Peter gasped in mock horror before lightly pinching Johnny's arm. "How dare you," he said in a fake rage, "I'll have you know I am very much a real spider!"

Johnny snorted. "Fine. But you aren't cold blooded." The older teen was too tired to push the freezing spider away anymore. It wasn't like Johnny cared all that much anyways. Gwen, MJ, and Peter always leeched off of his warmth…

There had actually been a fight over who got to stand next to him back in December. It had started snowing and the four of them were out in the middle of the city when a _complete blizzard_ started blowing in.

Gwen hadn't dressed accurately for the snow storm (that seemed to be a recurring thing with her) Peter had gotten splashed by a Taxi driving over a puddle and was slowly turning into a popsicle. And MJ _was_ probably cold, but she seemed to think it was just hilarious to fight with the other two over who got to be next to Johnny, even if she didn't really seem to care about his body heat.

It ended with Gwen and MJ both calming one of Johnny's sides, the two girls clinging to his arms like their lives depended on it, and Peter unexpectedly jumping onto Johnny's back and forcing him to give him a piggyback ride.

Someone had gotten a picture of the four of them like that, it had been in the News Paper and everything.

Johnny had called them up so he could get a print of the photo. And then he had four made and framed…Now all four of the teenagers had a copy of it in their bedrooms. MJ had called Johnny a 'sap', Gwen had called him a 'sweetheart', and Peter had said something about the camera angle being off…

Johnny's friends were a bunch of freaks.

But that was why he liked'em.

* * *

Johnny woke up to something warm and wet covering him and his bed…

Okay, that wasn't right.

The blond shifted sleepily, hoping that maybe he had just imagined that sticky wet feeling. But _nope_. There was definitely something liquid on his bed, soaking into his covers.

If Johnny peed the bed he was going to kill himself.

All of the News stations would be featuring different footage of the Human Torch flinging himself out a window and never flaming on. They would all wonder, _why?_ all asking why the _great and handsome Human Torch_ would do such a thing?

But maybe he'd do it in a less gruesome way, _wouldn't want to ruin such a sexy face._

Johnny shifted before cracking an eye open. For a second the teenager was surprised to see Peter asleep next to him, a jolt of shock going through his body. But then he remembered what had occurred a few hours beforehand. The younger's mouth was open slightly, his brown hair messy and covering his eyes.

Wait…Did _Peter...?_

Alright,

on second thought,

if _Peter_ peed the bed.

Then Johnny was going to kill Peter.

Everyone would wonder why the Human Torch threw Spiderman out a window. Or maybe he'd just light him on fire?

The specifics didn't matter right now, though; the point was, Johnny was planning Peter's murder. Because there was no way on earth Johnny was going to take the blame for someone peeing the bed.

Nope.

And that is why Peter must _die_.

Johnny pressed himself up on an elbow, feeling sticky and gross. "Lights," He called out, Peter groaned next to him, shifting an arm over his eyes to shield them from the too bright lights. " _Dude,"_ Johnny turned to Peter "something wet is on the bed." He could hear the accusation in his own voice.

Peter just hummed at him, turning and pressing his face into a pillow. Johnny glared at the other's head. The blond flipped the covers off of himself and Peter, a moment later feeling his eyes widen.

The tangy smell of copper sprang up to meet Johnny's nostrils a moment later; Johnny's sheets were no longer a blue, but a gross looking brown. Blood.

"Peter," Johnny asked, feeling more awake now. "are you bleeding?"

Peter didn't answer and that worried Johnny. The teen shook the other a bit, trying to wake him up. "Pete, dude, I think you're bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Peter asked, his words slurring together as his tongue tripped over that weird metal thing in his mouth.

Johnny couldn't remember what it was called; but Peter had shown it to him, and then Johnny had said something about being _glad that he was born symmetrical, good-looking, and with perfect teeth 'something that Peter would never know',_ and then Peter had kicked him. But that was all Johnny could recall of that conversation.

"Yeah, turn over," Johnny instructed, grabbing the smaller teen's arm and helping him to roll to the side; and sure enough, the front of Peter's borrowed shirt was also stained with red, Johnny lifted the fabric up slightly finding a deep gash surrounded by webbing.

"Peter," Johnny was using a scolding tone, he didn't even know he had a scolding tone. _Do you see what this kid is doing to him?!_ Peter is forcing Johnny to be the _rational one,_ this is not right. _The universe will fall out of balance if this continues!_

"Did you just web your side up and think it would magically stop bleeding or something?" Johnny asked, letting go of Peter's shirt so he could glare at him.

Peter's face scrunched up his nose crinkling to the side as he glanced down to his wound. The brunette hummed as he inspected the gouge. "I thought it would heal," he admitted, "but…it didn't."

"No duh, genius." Johnny deadpanned, flinging the rest of the sheets off of himself and stumbling out of bed, sleep forgotten. "I'm getting Reed." He called over his shoulder walking towards the door.

Peter groaned from the bed, slamming an arm down as he whined at Johnny, " _No,_ he'll get mad." He said, his voice petulant.

Johnny gave a huff turning at the threshold of the door to glance back at Peter with an unimpressed expression. "Why would Reed be mad? He's _Reed,"_ he asked.

Peter's eyes remained closed and his speech was still a bit slurred as he answered, "Because. I _ruined_ your sheets." He said plainly, his voice flat and honest.

Johnny snorted a laugh, "You're an idiot."

Peter gave a dopy smirk to the ceiling, "But I'm _your_ idiot." He slurred.

* * *

Sue was cuddled up to Reed in her sleep, and the sight kind of made Johnny wanna puke. That was gross, he didn't need to see this. His _sister_ was disgusting… _Reed_ was disgusting…they were _both_ disgusting.

And that is why Johnny felt no remorse as he woke the two up.

"Reed, Sue. I need you guys," He said, bouncing the end of the mattress with his hand to get the adults attention.

Sue groaned before turning over and throwing a pillow at Johnny. "Johnny, go away." She said grumpily, "It is the time to sleep."

Johnny felt one of his eyebrows raise as he threw the pillow back at his sister, "No, _for real,_ I need you guys to get up."

Reed shifted, seeming more awake than Sue, he stretched an arm over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses before pushing them on. "What do you need Jonathan?" He asked.

The use of his full name was the only thing that told Johnny that Reed wasn't entirely happy with being woken up at four in the morning. It was true though that Reed didn't get enough sleep, half the time, Johnny would have had to go down to the man's lab in order to find him. Sue had had to force Reed to go to bed tonight…Johnny didn't want to think of _the how_.

"Peter is bleeding all over my sheets." He said. Okay, and maybe he shouldn't have worded it that way, it made the whole situation seem more morbid that it really was.

But whatever, it got the job done, Reed was out of bed. Sue not too far behind him. "Peter is here?" Reed asked, already marching down the hall, Johnny having a bit of trouble keeping up with the man's large and hurried strides. (Was he stretching his legs so that he could go faster?) "I wasn't aware that Peter had come over."

Johnny hadn't been expecting the frantic atmosphere, and it made him want to wave his arms around in uneasiness. "He asked if he could crash here after patrol and I said yes." He told Reed, Sue was behind Johnny now, wrapped up in a robe.

Reed hummed, "Did he not mention his injuries?" he asked.

Johnny did flap his hands in exasperation at that, "No! The loser didn't even tell me he was hurt, and then I woke up in a puddle of his blood. So, gross."

Sue placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "It'll be fine Johnny," She reassured. "but next time I think it would be best if you made sure Peter wasn't hurt." She scolded lightly.

Johnny huffed in annoyance, "How is that _my_ responsibility?" He shot back. Sue gave Johnny The-Look but didn't say anything else. Her narrowed eyes and thin lined mouth doing the talking for her instead.

Okay, yeah. Shutting up now.

The three entered Johnny's room to find it how the blond had left it only minutes ago. Lights shining down on an asleep Peter, laying on Johnny's newly stained sheets.

Reed leaned down onto the bed, seeing Peter's matching stain on the side of his shirt the older man began to lift up the fabric to inspect the wound. Peter stirred at the touch, groggily pushing at Reed's hands before slurring out "No Johnny, m'tired, if'ya try to tickle me again I'mma web you."

Johnny snorted at the other teen from the doorway, Sue snickering beside him. "I am not Johnny," Reed informed with a slight twitch of his lips. "Peter, this needs cleaned and stitched, it looks like you might have some gravel in your side so I'm going to need to take you to the infirmary."

Johnny grimaced, how had Peter been able to sleep with rocks in his side? Ouch. Johnny would have thrown a fit until Reed or Sue pulled that junk out of him, no way would he have just left it in his skin.

Reed began to lift Peter out of the sheets, and the still half asleep teen let out a muffled yelp of surprise. It wasn't until Peter was already tangled in Reed's limbs that he cracked open an eye. "Mr. Richards?" He slurred, looking a bit confused.

"Hello Peter," Reed replied, walking out of the room with Sue and Johnny in toe. "Do you mind telling me how you cut open your side?" He asked, walking down the stairs and heading towards the elevator.

Peter's nose scrunched in confusion, his lips twisting. Before what looked like something donned on him, "Tis this about your sheets?" He asked, trying to bring up a hand to rub at his face with, before letting it flop back down and dangle at his side. "Don't be mad." He went on, sounding super out of it. "I'z gonna pay for'em." He informed Reed.

Reed huffed, shaking his head as the group stepped into the elevator, Sue pressed the floor for the infirmary as she and Johnny watched over Peter with a mixture of amusement and worry.

"We have plenty of sets of sheets to spare, Peter," Reed said, sounding more worried than before. "Do you remember if you hit your head?" He asked.

Peter hummed, "Wasn't m'fault. Da'guy cut my web." He said, sounding way to out of it for Johnny's liking. Johnny was so going to yell at the idiot for this later.

"Well I think that you may have a concussion," Reed informed.

Peter's lips puckered before he gave a lazy shrug. "You're da'doc, doc."

* * *

 **Next chapter we will be going back to the more silly light hearted way of writing.**

 **But until then, please let me know what you think. ;)**


	5. Pizza and Rooftops

**I found this chapter really fun to write. This is my destressilizer fic...(that isn't a word)**

* * *

 ** _Pizza and Rooftops-_**

Someone was poking Peter's nose repeatedly.

And it was very annoying, to say the least.

The fifteen-year-old shifted on the bed, batting a tired hand at the person that was poking him, but that only caused the other person to giggle and poke him again.

With much reluctances on Peter's part, he finally squinted one eye open and found that Gwen was sitting on one side of the bed, while MJ sat on the other side, and Johnny down at the foot.

You would think the first thing to pop up in Peter's head would be to ask why all his weirdo friends were sitting on his bed watching him sleep like a bunch of creepy-creep-jobs; or maybe to even ask where the heck he was because this was definitely not his bedroom.

But the question that he found floating in his brain was- "What kind of bed can fit four teenagers on it?" Seriously, there was probably room for Peter's whole class on this thing.

Johnny snorted at the question, "A bed that has to be able to withstand a rockslide."

Peter glanced around, and after a moment recognized where he was the Baxter Building's medical floor. And said medical floor had huge beds because they had to be able to hold Ben. That made this make a lot more sense.

Gwen poked Peter's nose again before she flicked his forehead. "What were you thinking?" She asked.

Peter flicked her hand in retaliation, but Gwen opted to lace her fingers with his and set their hands on the bed instead of continuing the flicking fight. Unfortunately, though, (much to Peter's displeasure) MJ started poking his nose in place of Gwen. Peter glared at her.

"What was I thinking, what?" Peter asked, as he then took MJ's hand into his own, much like Gwen had done. Mary Jane glared down at their hands for a moment, like she was thinking of taking her hand back so that she could go back to flicking Peter, but then she just began to have a thumb war with him instead.

"What do you mean _what?"_ Johnny said, glaring at Peter. "Do you even remember last night?" He asked.

Peter hummed, twisting his lips in thought as he glanced up to the ceiling. "I, uh, no not really. I just remember that I came over here cuze I didn't think I could swing home."

Peter however, had no idea why he was in the medical room, with what looked like an IV hooked up to the crook of his arm, or why MJ and Gwen were here sitting with him in this enormous bed that could eat them all whole in one bite.

Not that he was complaining, though, he loved his friends and monstrous man-eating beds, they were _Peter's passion_.

"Well, you big dingus," Johnny went on, Peter wasn't sure he had ever heard Johnny use the word 'dingus' before, he must have learned it from Gwen… "you were hurt and didn't tell me, so then you bleed all over like a big jerk, and then I had to go get Reed and Sue." Johnny huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, and giving Peter an angry pout.

Peter wiggled his thumb as Mary Jane tried to pin it down, her fingers were pointy and boney, she had old people hands, like a grandma's…She glared up at Peter when he informed her of this fact. Peter felt his life flash before his eyes.

Life lesson; Do not tick Mary Jane Watson off, you will not live to tell the tale. _You have been warned._

"First of all, _dingus?"_ Peter asked, his eyes looking down at the intense thumb war he was having. Mary Jane's nail polish was coming off, the red chipping and showing her stained nailbed underneath. "Second of all, _what?"_ He asked, glancing up at Johnny as he asked the question.

Johnny huffed again, his whole body moving with the breath of frustrated air. "Dude! You don't remember? You split open your side, and Reed had to give you stitches." He informed.

Peter's eyebrows pinched together for a moment before it donned on him. "Oh!" He said, his eyes wide. MJ won the match, pinning Peter's squirming thumb down, she gave him a triumph grin as he pouted his lower lip at her. "Was he mad?" Peter couldn't help but ask. He didn't want Reed or Sue mad at him, come to think of it, Peter didn't want _anyone_ mad at him. He was a funny guy that way.

Johnny scoffed, "Well, he's Reed, he doesn't really get mad. Sue on the other hand…" Johnny trailed off, shaking his head to himself. "She totally got mad at me for being irresponsible and not making sure that you were _okay_ or _whatever_ , you got me _yelled at, dude!"_

Peter snorted as Gwen covered her mouth a huffed laugh coming from her. "I am _so very sorry_ that I got you in trouble Johnny. It will _never ever_ happen again." Peter said with false sympathy, batting his eyelashes at the blond.

In retaliation Johnny yelled _"LIAR!"_ and proceeded to slap his gross barefoot on Peter's face. (at least it wasn't cold) He started rubbing it around and trying to stuff his heel into the brunette's mouth.

The fifteen-year-old squawked, twisting away and trying to free his hands, but both the girls held tightly. " _Johnny!"_ He screeched, " _You all planned this!"_ he accused before finally he just gave up and bit the blonde's big toe, making Johnny yelp and pull his fungus covered appendage away from Peter.

Peter huffed out a breath before sending daggers at all his evil friends, _"You-you are traitors, you are all dead to me!"_ Gwen was laughing loudly into her hands, her cheeks flushed and her voice almost a cackle.

MJ hit Peter on the head, "That was the first part of your punishment." She informed. "There will be more punishments to come."

Peter rubbed at his head even though the hit didn't even hurt, "The first part of my punishment?" He asked. "Why-why am I being punished?"

Johnny flicked Peter's foot that was still under the blankets. "Because, today is Saturday…" He trailed off as if Peter was supposed to deduce why the day of the week was of some sort of important information for him to have.

" _Yeeeesss?"_ Peter asked back, nodding his head and lifting his eyebrows as if talking to a small child, or maybe a dumb dog, or well, _Johnny._

Gwen poked his nose again, "It's beach day." She said flatly. Her pink lips twisting as she side-eyed Peter with those big blueish green eyes of hers. Why must she be so pretty?! Her beauty was distracting Peter, _dag-nab-it!_

"Oh." He said. He had totally forgotten that they had made plans to go to the beach this weekend. "Well, we can still go." He said sitting up a bit more on the bed. MJ stretched out so that she was sitting next to Peter her back pressed to the pillows, her striped sweater tickled Peter's arm.

"No. We can't." She told him, twirling some of her red hair in her hand, before poking him on the nose again. _What was it with girls poking his face today?!_ Yeesh. "You're all cut up and gross."

 _"_ _One,_ I am always gross. This-this is a fact of life." Peter replied. " _And B,_ I do a lot of stuff when I'm beat up, we can still go to the beach." Peter nodded to himself. Going to the beach would be nothing, so his side had a bit of a gouge in it, it wasn't like it was bleeding anymore, it would be _fine_ , Peter had had much worse. And he did a lot more than just hang out with his friends and play in the sand, with a lot worse injuries, this would be a piece of cake. "It'll be fine."

"No _p_ e," Johnny said popping the P at the end. "Doctors orders, you aren't supposed to do too much until you are all healed up, and Reed doesn't want you to pop your stitches. Also, Sue will kill us if you start bleeding again."

Gwen took over then, continuing on where Johnny left off. "So, to make sure that you don't do anything stupid again, _like bleeding out in Johnny's bed_ …" Her glare was just as scary as Mary Jane's, Peter has a healthy fear of the women in his life, girls are scary.

This is another life lesson; Girls can and _will_ beat you up with nothing but a withering look. And it is painful. Stay on their good side, it is much safer for your health.

Gwen ended her _glare of death_ with a look that said, _Listen-Here-Parker_ , and then kept talking, "The three of us discussed it and decided, that we can go to the beach _next weekend_. But for this weekend…" She glanced over to MJ then.

Who started talking, and Peter kind of felt like the three of them had rehearsed this speech or something, seriously how long had he been asleep and left the three of them alone together? The world might explode. "But for this weekend, we shall punish you. _Hence_ the first part of your punishment," She gestured down at Johnny who was wiggling his toes and eyebrows at Peter.

Peter almost made a crack about Johnny trying to seduce him, but he decided to address Mary Jane first.

"Okay _yy_." Peter sighed as he stared at Johnny's foot daring it to come at his face again, just so he could bite off all of Johnny's toes. Then no one will want to date him, he'll be the toeless-wonder. Yes, this is Peter's diabolical plan, he shall ruin Johnny by stealing all of his toes.

"And I am being punished because I ruined beach day?" Peter asked, pulling his eyes away from Johnny's foot to look over at MJ.

" _Yes!"_ Johnny called, "You suck and ruined beach day." Peter glared at the blond.

"No." Gwen interrupted, hitting Johnny only for him to hit her back, she then also glared at him before he gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "That is only a part of why you are being punished," She went on as she turned away from Johnny so that she could look at Peter. "The real reason you are in trouble is because you were hurt and bleeding and didn't tell anybody."

"Yeah," MJ agreed, punching Peter's arm. "That is not okay Tiger," She told Peter as he rubbed at his arm. "You aren't allowed to let yourself die, so when you're hurt you tell us, get it?"

Peter nodded. Okay, so this whole 'punishment' thing was because he had worried them. Well that was understandable he guessed. Johnny waking up and finding that Peter was bleeding had probably been unpleasant, and the girls being called up to find out that Peter was injured had also probably not been a picnic in the park either.

Peter sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

* * *

Turns out that Peter's punishment was a sleepover.

When MJ had informed him of this, he had told his friends that they needed to look up the definition of _'punishment'_ , because clearly, they did not know what the word meant.

But as it turns out, there was a catch to the whole _sleepover thing._

Peter was not allowed to say ' _no'_ to any of the activities that they picked. He had to be a willing participant, and he had to pretend to be happy about it as well.

So, that was how Peter ended up in hot pink Hello Kitty pajamas sitting on a kitchen stool next to Gwen, while she wore his Captain America pajamas _right in front of him!_

Peter glared down at his stolen pajama pants, poking at Gwen's thigh and turning his sour face to her a moment later, "You are evil." He told her. Because only a true villain would steal and then flaunt your most prized possession in front of your face. It was just cruel.

She grinned, "And conniving." She agreed, winking at Peter in an overexaggerated way. She then bopped Peter on the head and climbing half way onto the large island so that she could dip her finger into the pancake batter and stick some in her mouth, popping her finger on her cheek as she pulled her pointer finger out.

"I want chocolate chips in mine," Johnny said, as he went about the kitchen, looking for said chocolate chips. He was swaying slightly to the music that was playing in the kitchen, the song 'Little Talks' playing at a medium volume so not to bother the adults.

"Well, I want strawberries." Mary Jane said as she opened up the fridge and began rummaging through the contents like this was her own house. Her butt waving around to the beat of the song as she ducked down, she was wearing polka dot pajama pants, which clashed horribly with her striped sweater, but Peter had a feeling that was intentional.

"Why don't you just do both?" Gwen asked, dipping her hand in the batter again and then swiping some of it on Peter's nose. He wrinkled it at her before trying to lick it off. Gwen giggled as Peter went cross-eyed in the process.

"So, are we not going to try to be even remotely healthy?" MJ asked as she spun away from the fridge, strawberries and blueberries in hand. She kicked the door closed as she plopped the berries on the counter. Her head bobbing to the music.

Gwen shrugged, her hair shifting on her shoulders as she did so, "I say we pile on the chocolate and berries, then cover it in a mountain of whipped cream."

Johnny came over and dumped a bunch of chocolate chips into the batter, "I agree with Ms. Stacy." He said before he began to stir the chips in.

MJ rolled her eyes. "Fine. S'long as you know we will all be diabetic by the time we're thirty."

Peter raised his hand and waved it around, the batter still on his face and his hair sticking up oddly, he needed a shower, _badly._ " _Oh oh oh!_ I won't, I will never get fat with my trusty Spidey metabolism. So pile on the sugar."

The other three teenagers gave Peter incredible glares, before Johnny's fingers sparked and he flicked a chocolate chip at Peter's forehead. It was half melted and stuck to Peter's face before sliding down the bridge of his nose slightly, leaving a brown trail.

The fifteen-year-old looked up trying to catch a glimpse at the chip. Before he began licking at his face, as if his tongue could reach up that high. Peter heard Johnny call him an idiot at the same moment Gwen burst out laughing.

* * *

Somehow the kitchen had turned into a karaoke club.

The music was now blasting (thanks to Johnny) and the teenagers were dancing around the kitchen as they sung along. Johnny was singing into his spatula as he flipped the pancakes, his voice not half bad, but nowhere near as good as Mary Jane's.

The two were harmonizing and twisting their arms around one another so that Johnny could sing into his batter cover spatula as MJ sung into her dripping whisk their arms intertwined. Their noses almost brushing as they looked into each other's eyes when the song paused, and then both breaking away and bursting back into the chorus as the music came back into full blast.

Peter laughed loudly, placing one hand on his stomach as he sat on the counter his legs swinging to the beat. He and Gwen had tried singing, but they were both horrible, (Johnny said that Peter sounded like a dying cat when he sang) so of course, Johnny and Mary Jane had booed them until they stopped. But that only caused Gwen and Peter to sing louder in challenge, that is until a song came on that neither of them knew.

MJ twirled away, her socked feet carrying her through the kitchen and over to the whipped cream so she could give it to Johnny. Her movements were sort of graceful and Peter wondered if she had ever taken dance classes?

Gwen tugged on Peter's hand, giving him a pleading look, her blue eyes bright and big. As the song _'Shut Up and Dance'_ came on. Peter sighed in mock exasperation, but his smile gave him away. He hopped off the counter as the guy began to break out into lyrics, and then Gwen was leading him in some sort of dance he had never done before.

"Are you leading?" He asked, his hands going to Gwen's shoulders automatically as she grabbed his waist.

She hummed, looking pleased with herself, "Why, yes I am. Gotta problem with that bug boy?" She asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and then his whole head, huffing loudly before saying "Of course not." Gwen spun them around, pulling Peter a tad closer to herself so that she would have more control over the twirl.

Peter went on his tippy toes to make it harder for Gwen, but she just did the same, the two of them spinning around on their toes like a bunch of ballerinas in the middle of the Fantastic Four's kitchen. (what was life?) Peter laughed as Gwen stumbled slightly, his hand going to her side to steady her. "Sure, you don't want me to lead?" He asked mockingly.

Gwen stuck her tongue out at him, Peter did it right back. "No way _José,_ " She said, twisting Peter so that he would have to go on the flats of his feet to stay upright. "Imma treat you like the real lady that you are." She told Peter with a wink.

Peter huffed a laugh, listening to MJ and Johnny as they began singing louder, a huge stack of pancakes that looked one more away from falling over sat next to Johnny's elbow. This wouldn't end well.

"Fine. But if you dip me, don't drop me." Peter told Gwen as she twirled him around by the tips of their fingers.

"I make no promises," She said as their chests bumped back together.

* * *

The pancakes were pretty good.

Peter gives two enthusiastic thumbs up to Johnny and MJ, they could go into the culinary business…

As dish washers...

Johnny had threatened to burn Peter's eyebrows off when the fifteen-year-old suggested that the blond quit the Fantastic Four to become a busboy.

Peter's favorite part of breakfast, however, was not the food. Which was very surprising. Because com'on, Peter's stomach is a black hole and everyone knows it.

His favorite part was when Johnny made a slightly sexist comment and Peter gasped loudly before yelling _"HOW DARE YOU?!"_ And throwing a whip cream cover pancake at Johnny's face.

The thing had slid off _oh so slowly_ , before showing a glaring Johnny Storm, the hairs on his head steaming slightly, his stare one of pure murder.

But his face was only visible for a mere second before both MJ and Gwen threw their own whip creamed covered pancakes at his face.

* * *

" _But I don't wanna,"_ Peter whined childishly as MJ pulled him into the Livingroom.

"Not your choice, you don't get to say no." She told him, her grip on his wrist tight as she pulled on the uncooperative teenager behind her, her steps large and meaningful.

"Ah!" Peter moaned, flopping his chin onto his chest as he let the red head force him forward. "But can I at least pick the colors?" He begged.

They walked into the large living space of the Baxter building, Gwen was sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Johnny, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she meticulously painted Johnny's toenails.

Johnny was laying on his back, playing with a tablet and humming to himself as he let the other blonde paint his nails. Peter gawked at him, "Are you willingly letting her paint your nails?" He asked as MJ pushed him onto the couch with a soft _'oomph'_.

Johnny eyed Peter, "S'not like she's painting them pink." He said.

Gwen snickered, "Yes I am." She giggled, covering her mouth with one hand.

Johnny sprang into a sitting position, "Gwen!" He shouted, "I thought we agreed on flames! Flames! Because y'know, I'm _me."_ He said looking down at his hot pink toes with wide eyes.

"I can't paint flames, Johnny," Gwen informed with a shrug, "So you get pink."

Johnny just stared down at his feet for a moment before sighing, "Whateves, I can pull off pink." He resigned before laying down again and going back to playing with the tablet.

Peter snorted, "I can't believe you agreed to have your nails painted." Unlike Peter, Johnny could have said no to being girlified.

Johnny glared up at him "Hey, only a super manly and secure man could be fine wearing pink nail polish." He countered.

Peter nodded as MJ began filing at his fingernails, "True." He agreed, "It's too bad I am neither of those things.

* * *

MJ did not let Peter pick out his colors, she even went as far as putting a blindfold over his eyes while she did them, so that Peter wouldn't see until they were done.

Peter let himself doze lightly on the couch, his head lolling on the cushions as he listened to his friends talk, Gwen now getting her nails done by Johnny since his were already dry. (It was his first time painting nails, but he was surprisingly adequate at it, Gwen's words, not Peter's)

"Alright Tiger," MJ said after a while, pulling the blindfold off of the fifteen-year-old and clapping her hands together as she smiled, "all done." She told Peter as he blinked open his eyes.

He looked down expecting rainbows and unicorns or something on his nails, but what he found made him start cracking up instead. His nails were red and blue, both his thumbnails covered in a webbing design that he was very honestly quite impressed with.

"Matches your braces," Mary Jane said as she watched Peter laugh, her smile widening and making the edges of her eyes crinkle.

Peter gasped in a giggle, "Oh man," he breathed, "Flash is so going to dunk my head into a toilet when he sees this."

* * *

Over all, it was a lazy day. The four of them watching movies and playing games. Eating junk food and driving Reed crazy with their loudness. Sue said she would throw them off the top of the building when she caught the teenagers having a whip cream fight in the middle of her kitchen.

Gwen and Mary Jane had braided each other's hair, and then both given Peter this _look_ when they were done, Peter knew what that look meant, so obviously, he had blotted, running away screaming as the two girls chased after him yelling at him to come back and _face them like a woman_.

It had turned into a game of hide and seek. Or really the three older teens and searched the building high and low looking for the escaped spider as he tried to avoid is fate. So more like a game of hunt the spider. (Kraven the Hunter was very practiced in this particular game)

Johnny had turned off the elevator so that Peter was trapped unless he took a chance and went for the stairs. Peter had crawled up onto the ceiling trying to find a good hiding place before suddenly he heard Gwen shout something like "Attack!"

And then Peter had been tackled off the ceiling by Johnny and landed on a big pile of pillows he hadn't even noticed before. And before Peter could so much as blink, MJ was on top of him, her legs wrapping around his legs and putting all her weight into sitting on him.

Peter glared up at the smiling Johnny, who was beaming in delight. "You are a dirty traitor." He told the blond, Johnny just shrugged it off, flashing Peter a smile and a wink.

And that is how Peter ended up with two French braids in his too long hair…

* * *

The four of them were up on the roof now. It was cold, the sun already replaced by the lights of the city and the night air crisp and misting with Peter's breaths. Peter could hear the sounds of the traffic far, far, below. And if he squinted just right he thought he could make out a few stars in the night sky, twinkling overhead only giving the teen glimpses every once and a while.

They had brought all the blankets they could find with them, making a blanket nest and putting it in front of the fireplace that sat on top of the Baxter Building. (which Johnny had so graciously started for them) The four of them were all bundled up (Okay, so maybe not Johnny) and nestled next to each other as they ate a late dinner.

Two boxes of pizza sat with the four teenagers in their blanket nest, most of the greasy, cheesy, deliciousness, already devoured and gone. Peter grabbed another slice, one covered in the classic pepperoni and some bacon. Because, _yum._

Peter hummed to himself as he took a bite, letting himself fall back so that his head was pillowed on Gwen's thigh. She played absently with the tails of his braided hair. Twirling them around her messily painted fingers, which Johnny said were flames.

"Today was fun." Mary Jane said, sipping at her soda as she leaned into Gwen, letting her head fall onto the other girl's shoulder as her green eyes looked up to the sky.

"That's because you guys came to my house, and my house _is where it's at."_ Johnny said cockily, one of his hands stretched out so that he could play with the flames, making them twirl and dance around one another, almost like water.

Peter blinked as he watched the flames, he was feeling full and tired, his body relaxed as he lay here wrapped like a warm and fuzzy burrito. He ran his tongue over his braces as he finished off his latest slice. His stomach silent and satisfied with all of Peter's life choices.

Gwen snorted, "Your _'house'_ is a skyscraper, I don't think our apartments and small houses can really even be put in the same category."

"Exactly," Johnny said as he pulled away from the fire, "and that's why I say we should hang out here more. Peter's house just isn't as cool."

Peter hummed at that, rubbing at his eyes lazily, "But my house has _Aunt May_ , and no one can compete with my Aunt May." He argued tiredly.

Johnny nodded looking up to the darkened sky, "Okay, yeah you got me there." He agreed. "Your Aunt May is an awesome lady," He went on, his voice taking on that tone that told Peter he was about to be teased, "I mean if she was a few years younger-"

Johnny didn't get to finish as Peter kicked him. The older teens all laughing as Peter huffed yelling, _"Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!"_ Johnny caught his foot as Peter tried to kick at him again, pulling Peter's legs into his lap and twisting Peter's toe so that Peter would squawk in anger.

"Yeesh, cool it kiddo, I'm just messing around," Johnny said as he rubbed at his sore ribs. Peter tried to kick him again for calling him a 'kiddo', but Johnny pinned down his legs.

Peter gave up with a huff, he was too tired to kill Johnny right now anyways. He would do it tomorrow. When he could really put all the effort and energy such a task deserved to have.

"I think that this probably turned out better than the beach day would have," Gwen said, her voice soft, the crackle of the fire accompanying her words.

Johnny hummed as he began to play with Peter's toes. "Mmm, maybe. But I still think beach day will be fun."

Peter wrinkled his nose, "Maybe if it wasn't in the middle of Winter." He argued.

Johnny huffed, "Technicality."

The teenagers lulled into a comfortable and content silence then. The flames warm and still going strong with Johnny's ministrations. Peter could hear a car alarm going off somewhere far away, the city never really allowing for complete quiet. But that was how he preferred it.

"Thanks for punishing me," Peter whispered after a while, his eyes closed. "I have thoroughly learned my lesson." He teased, his lips quirking up ever so slightly.

"Good." Mary Jane responded sleepily.

The last word spoken before Peter fell asleep. Johnny rubbing at his feet with warm, warm fingers, Gwen's hand resting in his hair, the fire warm at his side, and Peter's stomach full.

* * *

 **The updates to this will probably be once weekly from now on. I really need to start focusing on Refound Happiness (which is fast approaching!) So I won't have as much time to write this.**

 **Anydoodles, hope you guys liked the silliness of this chapter, see you kiddos later!**


	6. Haircuts and Icecream

**Been like three years since I update this one, huh? Wow...I suck.**

 **This fic is my destresser, so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 ** _Haircuts and Icecream-_**

Peter's day did not start off how he thought it would. Granted not a lot of his days _did_. (being a teenage-mutant-ninja-spider and all) But getting ambushed in his own school and then shoved into the girl's bathroom had definitely been a surprise, to say the least.

"This is getting ridiculous," Gwen said, slapping at Peter's hand and combing his hair back out from where he had mussed it. "Your hair is too long Petey-pie."

Peter scoffed at the blond, glaring at her reflection in the smudged bathroom mirror and then over to MJ, who was guarding the door. "What if I'm going for a _style_ ," he countered.

Mary Jane huffed a laugh, "what?" she asked, " _homeless_?" Peter stuck his tongue out and puffed his cheeks at MJ, (because he was _mature_ like that, don't judge) At the same time Gwen laughed and MJ rolled her green eyes.

"We are giving you a _free_ haircut, Tiger," MJ went on, "you should be _thanking_ us."

Peter spluttered, dislodging Gwen's hands from his hair and making the blond glare at him. " _Thank you?_ " He mocked before MJ chirped a ' _you're welcome'_ in a sing-song voice, choosing to ignore the red head Peter went on. "There is a reason it is free you _wackjob_ ," he jabbed a finger in MJ's direction, "because _neither_ of you two know _what you're doing!"_

Gwen poked Peter in the nose from behind him, making the fifteen-year-old flinch. "MJ is good at this stuff," she informed, "and she's the one that's doing the cutting, I'm just trying to comb your _rat's nest_ of a head."

Peter pouted at her, "it's-it's _mask_ hair," he said, "and Gwen, _Gwendy Bear, my sunshine, light of my life,_ you're gonna let that _thing_ -" he pointed his finger (which still had chipping blue nail polish on it) at MJ again, "come near my _defenseless neck_ with a pair of scissors?!"

Gwen hummed at the same time MJ cackled, "and _shears_ ," with a wiggle of her red eyebrows and slim fingers. (Mary Jane Watson did have the makings to become a wonderful super-villain. But Peter swore to stop any of her diabolical plans)

"I need new friends." Peter shook his head to himself, "one's that don't care about my messy hair or-or make fun of the color of my braces."

Gwen and MJ traded places at this point, the blond leaning heavily on the bathroom door and MJ now above Peter's head with sharp objects. (this will not end well) "We mock because we care," MJ said, fiddling with a few strands of brown hair before bringing up her scissors, making sure to wiggle her eyebrows teasingly at Peter in the mirror, before snapping them shut and cutting a good three inches off of the boy's head.

"You must care a _whole_ bunch then." Peter rolled his eyes, watching as his hair drifted to the dirty floor of the women's bathroom. (The girls had promised to give back Peter's beloved _Captain America pajama pants_ if he let them murder his hair…it was a pretty fair trade in Peter's opinion)

"Oh we-" MJ's reply was cut off as someone began banging on the door, shouting to let them in. Gwen shoved her shoulder bodily into the bathroom door, to keep the person out before both of Peter's crazy friends yelled " _occupied!"_ and MJ sliced off more of Peter's too long hair.

Yeah, this wasn't going to end well for him.

* * *

 **Gwendy Bear-** Look how adorable our former hobo is! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Gwendy Bear-** [attachment: tjhtaklgb/jpg]

 **Flame Brain-** I think u mixed the word 'former' up with the word 'current'.

 **Bug Boy-** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Bug Boy-** Fight me, Storm.

 **Flame Brain-** It makes you look like a girl.

 **Bug Boy-** Am I a pretty girl? (¬‿¬)

 **Flame Brain-** Uh, eh, um. You're, er, you're beautiful.

 **Gwendy Bear-** I am SO confused right now.

 **Gwendy Bear-** and also appalled.

 **Gwendy Bear-** mostly appalled. ಠ~ಠ

 **Bug Boy-** It's from a SpongeBob episode.

 **Flame Brain-** They play old episodes sometimes in the middle of the night.

 **Gwendy Bear-** (ლ) I'm not sure if I'm more confused or less. But ur both idiots.

 **Bug Boy-** That sounds more like something MJ would say…

 **Bug Boy-** …I am suspicious… (；一_一)

 **Flame Brain-** Gwen would never dis on the Bob.

 **Bug Boy-** stop…wait a minute.

 **Gwendy Bear-** "fill my cup put some liquor in it" ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 **Bug Boy-** Johnny…did you just refer to SpongeBob as 'THE BOB'?

 **Bug Boy-** NO! This is NOT Gwen! She would never get THAT song stuck in my head!

 **Flame Brain-** I did Parker, have a problem with that!?

 **Flame Brain-** What's wrong with Bruno Mars? Huh!?

 **Flame Brain-** But true, that's MJ's style, not Gwen's.

 **Gwendy Bear-** Yeah Gwen and I accidentally switched phones.

 **Gwendy Bear-** She has mine… I think. ¯\\(°_o)/¯

 **Bug Boy-** I should've known, Gwen never texts during class.

 **Flame Brain-** You don't either.

 **Flame Brain-** you NERDS!

 **Bug Boy-** maybe it's cuze you ppl get stupid songs stuck in my head when I talk to you! ಠ_ಥ

 **Gwendy Bear-** I'm too hot!

 **Flame Brain-** hot damn!

 **Gwendy Bear-** call the police and a fireman!

 **Flame Brain-** I'm too hot!

 **Gwendy Bear-** hot damn!

 **Bug Boy-** I'm turning my phone off.

 **Flame Brain-** make a dragon wanna retire, man

 **Gwendy Bear-** I'm too hot!

 **Flame Brain-** hot damn!

* * *

 **Rockin Watson-** …30 mins…

 **Rockin Watson-** I turn my phone off for 30 mins.

 **Rockin Watson-** (technically MJ's phone) btw I have ur phone MJ! No worries!

 **Rockin Watson-** And I come back, and u ppl are texting Bruno Mars lyrics back and forth. My phone is STILL blowing up!

 **Bug Boy-** I did not participate.

 **Bug Boy-** I do however have the song stuck in my head.

 **Flame Brain-** ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ SATURDAY NIGHT AND WE IN THE SPOT!

 **Gwendy Bear-** DON'T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH! ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 **Bug Boy-** (ლ)

* * *

Peter walked into the house dumped his backpack on the couch, kicked off his Chucks, and called " _Lucy I'm home_ ," waiting to hear Aunt May answer, but no reply came. Peter scrunched his lips up in confusion, he thought she was supposed to be home today. " _May~?"_ He called again, walking into the kitchen and not finding her.

Peter hummed to himself (he had that stupid song stuck in his head, but he only knew a handful of words to it, and soon his brain would _explode_ ) as he walked over to the fridge to find a note left by his Aunt,

 _"_ _Gone to the store, be back by 5:00_ _"_

It was written in May's loopy and very pretty handwriting Peter used to have trouble reading her cursive as a kid. Ben's handwriting had been the complete opposite, sharp and sloppy. Peter used to have a bit of trouble reading his Uncle's handwriting as well.

Peter's handwriting fell somewhere in between, it was sloppy looking but loopy. Peter had always wished his handwriting could be more like May's since her's was so nice looking. But now, the fact that Peter's own way of writing was a bit of May and Ben's splashed _together_ …well, we'll just say that Peter doesn't mind his handwriting anymore.

Peter stared at the note for a minute, contemplating his vast options, before smacking his lips together to make a _'popping'_ sound and saying " _Welp,_ guess I'm on my own," he told the empty room. "What to do, what to do…?" Peter asked the room, tapping the beat of the song on his thigh as he stood there.

"Should I throw a party? Maybe dance around in my underwear… _wouldn't be the first time._ Maybe I'll pay a hooker and have her do my English homework for me...?" Peter opened the freezer, " _ice cream_ it is." He decided, finding that, _yes_ , May had indeed gotten some ice cream. It had peanut butter chunks in it. Awe, Peter would have to kiss his Aunt for this later.

The teenager pulled the lid off as he spun around, kicking the freezer door shut with a socked foot, (they were MJ's socks and they were rainbow…don't ask. Peter's socks had to be _burned_ for reasons he will not disclose) finding that the bucket of ice cream was new, unopened, and ready for his devouring. Peter grabbed a bowl and a spoon before setting them down on their small kitchen island and trying to scoop out a ball of ice cream.

But the frozen-peanut-butter-goodness was well… _frozen_ , evidently. (Yes, this astounding fact was befuddling Peter as well, you are not alone) And so Peter had to use a bit of his spider strength in order to get the spoon to sink into the dairy product. Unfortunately, when he pulled the spoon back out, the whole thing of ice cream decided to come with it.

Peter stared at it for a moment, his eyebrows raising in amusement, as he looked at this huge block of ice cream balancing on his tiny spoon before the _unspeakable_ happened.

The treasured-ice-cream started to slip off of the spoon so Peter went to move it so it would fall back into the bucket, but the stupid ice cream had other ideas. It flipped off the spoon like it had a mind of its own (the wacko) and Peter the _stupid idiot that he was_ , tried to catch the frozen milk product with his bare hands.

The ice cream, however, did not want to be cradled in Peter's _loving and open arms,_ so it slid down Peter's arms and then his front, covering the teenager in ice cream sludge. Then just like that, the beloved and treasured frozen treat went _'splat'_ on the tiled floor of Peter's kitchen.

Peter stared wide eyed in shock for a moment, looking from the smushed ice cream on the ground to the ice cream that was all down his arms and the front of his favorite Iron Man shirt.

A peanut butter cup slid down Peter's arm before stopping at his elbow, and then it slowly slipped off and landed on Peter's rainbow sock. (Mary Jane was going to _kill_ him) Why did Peter feel as if the peanut butter cup was mocking him?

The teenager clicked his teeth together a few times as he stared down at the mess on the floor, (his feet were getting cold) rubbing his tongue over the expander in his mouth thoughtfully, before "how could you do this to me, peanut-butter-chunky-goodness?!" He asked the ice cream.

"I-I _loved_ you…I can't believe..." Peter was speechless. How could ice cream betray him like this? All he ever wanted to do was eat ice cream, maybe drizzle it in some fudge and dress it up a little. Peter had never wronged ice cream… _Okay, there had been that one dream about making out with the biggest ice cream cone he had ever seen._

But whatever, we're getting off topic here.

Peter put his hands on his hips glaring down at the ice cream still splattered on the floor and his borrowed socks. "What do you have to say for yourself peanut-butter-chunky-goodness?" The teen asked the ice cream.

The ice cream did not answer Peter, or show any remorse for its actions.

Peter would have been worried if he had gotten any other reaction.

(Though, talking ice cream would be a little cool…hehehe, get it? _Cool_? Like cold. Because ice cream was-alright never mind.)

Peter huffed, his lip jetting out ever so slightly in a pout, the fifteen-year-old grabbed his spoon off the counter where it had fallen and looked back down to the ice cream. "Well, I hope you know this doesn't mean I'm not going to still eat you." He told the frozen dairy product.

When the puddle of deliciousness gave no objections to being eaten Peter sat on the floor (crisscross-applesauce, because he was a _big boy_ like that) and started scraping off the top of the ice cream pile and eating it.

Peter would not waste food. He loved peanut butter ice cream _darn it_ , and he would not let it lay wasted here on the floor.

Also, the floor was _clean_ , it wasn't that bad…

The ice cream needed to be eaten, and Peter was the man for that job. If he didn't eat it, then the beloved-ice-cream would never fulfill its dreams of living in Peter's stomach. And what kind of _sick monster_ would deny cherished dairy product's their dreams?

 _Exactly._ So, you see Peter's point. He must eat the ice cream. It isn't even his choice at this point. It more of a public service.

And of course, that is how Aunt May found Peter. Awe, _Parker Luck you strike again_. A round of applause for the perfect timing everyone…yes, yes clap your hands…clap away.

Peter's head snapped back around to look at his Aunt, _"This isn't what it looks like!"_ He said a bit too loudly in his hurriedness, dropping his spoon into his lap and raising his hands like he was under arrest as he tuned to May.

May crossed her arms over her chest, her grocery bags forgotten on the floor by her feet. She raised an eyebrow at Peter, "so you _aren't_ eating ice cream off the floor after what looks like bathing in it?" She asked.

Peter gave her a small smile, his shoulders hunching and a quiet chuckle escaping his lips as he lowered his hands, " _Okayyyy_. So, maybe it _is_ what it looks like." He said, before picking up his spoon and saying with raised eyebrows and a smirk _"join me?"_

May shook her head to herself, placing a hand on her forehead and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'what am I going to do with this boy?'_ under her breath; before looking at Peter and pointing a sharp finger at him.

"I think I deserve to take a nice bubble bath." She said. Peter nodded his agreement, yes. Yes, she did deserve a nice bubble bath. "I am going to take a bubble bath, and when I come out of _said_ bubble bath I want my kitchen licked clean understood?"

Peter nodded, before placing a hand on his forehead in a mock salute, "the kitchen shall be licked clean, sir, yes, sir."

* * *

Peter was currently upside-down on his bedroom ceiling trying to pick something out of his braces with nothing but sheer determination and watching a YouTube video of the CrazzyRussianHacker dude experimenting with liquid nitrogen.

And yes, Peter does realize that there are many other things he could be doing with his time. Patrolling, doing his homework, cleaning up his room, fixing his web-shooters, but whatever. He would just patrol later into the night, he deserved a bit of time to be lazy and relax on his ceiling like the spider he is.

It was only five minutes into the video, however, that the doorbell rang, and the fifteen-year-old let out a groan of despair as he plopped down onto his bed. May was pulling a late shift tonight, and Peter had planned on doing whatever he wanted for a while before he headed out on patrol, so why were people _interrupting his alone time?!_

Peter jumped down the flight of stairs allowing himself to show off a bit more because Aunt May wasn't home. It could be like that _all the time_ if he'd just tell her, Peter knew. And it was something that the teenager contemplated a lot, it was a thought that kept Peter up at night. If he just told his aunt about his powers, about _Spiderman_ , then he could be his _whole self_ with her.

But Peter wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to put that burden on Aunt May's shoulders, she already had so much to carry, Peter didn't want her lying awake at night worrying about him, and worse yet, he didn't want her to forbid him from being Spiderman, because left with that choice Peter wasn't sure what he would do.

But he hated lying to his Aunt. It was a _lose-lose_ situation.

Peter tugged on his short hair to snap himself out of those thoughts (no use getting upset over things he couldn't control) as he levered the front door open. Finding MJ leaning against one of the porch posts with big round sunglasses on and a smirk across her face, she was wearing bright red lipstick, it made her mouth look like a heart.

Peter felt his face scrunch, the teenager opened his mouth to ask what Mary Jane was _doing here_ , but before he could, the red head popped her bright green gum loudly and said, "put on some shoes, bug boy."

Peter wrinkled his nose, "why?" he asked, "MJ why are you-"

MJ shoved her finger over Peter's mouth and shushed him roughly, Peter licked her finger in retaliation. The girl scoffed before wiping her wet finger on Peter's cheek and pushing him back through the door, yelling, "just do it!"

Peter laughed quietly as he started slipping on his beaten-up chucks, calling "I thought you were going to hang out with Gwen today?" To MJ as he grabbed his phone and shoved in his jeans pocket. " _Mary Jane?"_ He called again when she didn't answer.

Peter hummed to himself as he walked back onto the porch, finding MJ gone he felt his eyebrows rise, but before he could yell for her, or begin searching, there was a squeal of car tires and then a bright shiny red convertible was pulling up in front of Peter's house.

Johnny sat in the driver's seat, MJ sitting next to Gwen in the back. The car's top was down, letting Peter see his friends clearly as they winked and waved at him, "get in loser, we're going shopping!" Johnny yelled as he revved the engine.

Peter huffed a laugh as he locked his house's door before jogging down to meet his friends, the fifteen-year-old jumped over the car door and into the passenger's seat with a cackle. And not a moment later was Johnny taking off down the street.

"S'this one of the cars you were working on Flame Brain?" Peter called over the wind, letting his hand float with the current over the car door. It was biting and cold but in an exhilarating way. Kind of like web-slinging, _kind of_.

"Yu _p_ ," Johnny responded, popping the P on the end. "Been working on this sweetheart for a while now." He ran a hand over the steering wheel then, and Peter couldn't help but shake his head at the other, he would never understand Johnny's obsession with cars.

"So, what are we really doing?" Peter called over the breeze, the other three teens were pretending they were nonchalant and cool, all wearing large sunglasses and letting the wind blow their hair like this was an everyday occurrence.

Johnny levered a perfect eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses, side-eyeing the younger boy, "already said… _shopping_."

Peter gawked at the blond, _"what?!"_ he screeched over the wind, "but I _hate_ shopping!" Peter threw his hands up in exasperation if they had _told_ him that, he would have never gotten in the car! " _And-and_ I have like _three dollars_ to my name," he informed, the other teens all shrugged in reply, "and not even on me, it's on my desk."

Johnny pursed his lips, "you got in the car of your own free will dude, you knew what you were gettin' into."

Peter scoffed, "I did _not_."

"Did too," Johnny began, "I _said_ we were going shopping."

Peter made a high-pitched sound that only a teenage boy in the middle of puberty could make, "in a quote!" he yelled, " _it doesn't_ count _when it's a quote!"_

Gwen knocked her open palm on the back of Peter's head, "if you come with us you can have anything you want from the food court." She said in a sing-song voice.

MJ leaned up then, smiling and popping her green gum in Peter's face, (it smelt like peppermint, Peter kind of wanted to ask for a piece) "not like you have a _choice_ , either way, Tiger, we already kidnapped you. Might as well be cooperative."

Peter pouted at the red head for a moment, letting the wind and sounds of traffic flitter into his ears as he thought things over, "anything I want?" he asked. Because free food was free food and Peter would never turn down such an offer, even if that meant going to the _Mall_.

"Anything you want," MJ replied, not breaking eye contact.

Peter pursed his lips, "and I get to pick what we listen to on the radio," Mary Jane's green eyes were very close to his brown ones, and Peter wasn't really sure how she wasn't blinking with the rushing wind blowing passed them, he was having trouble keeping his composure.

"Your disk is already in there," Johnny said. Pressing play and letting Uma Thurman by FOB blast loudly over the radio.

Peter smiled, looking away from MJ (and ignoring her smug look at having won that weird stare off they were having) and leaning back into his seat and reviling in the feeling of the breeze blowing through his freshly cut hair.

Okay, shopping wouldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

Shopping was always that bad.

Especially with one Hot-Headed, Flame-Brained, _Johnny Storm._

Peter regrets all of his life decisions, "I regret everything," he mumbles as Johnny picks up another too sparkly shirt and places it over Peter to see what it would look like on the younger.

"Shut up dude, you need new clothes," Johnny says, throwing the shirt away before picking up some skinny jeans with a really weird design, and holding them against Peter's legs. "Your whole outfit looks so old and used." Johnny sticks out his tongue making a _'belgk'_ sound as if to prove his point when he finishes the statement.

Peter rolls his eyes at the blond, letting Johnny maneuver his limbs however the older may want, having given up on fighting about an hour ago. "That's because they _are_ old and used flame-for-brains." Peter snaps, "my whole outfit is either from Goodwill or Value Village, _we're not all rich_."

Johnny huffs as he grabs a cowboy hat and places it on his own head, making faces at Peter. Peter makes a face right back. "Don't have to be rich when you have rich friends to mooch off of," Johnny says, pulling Peter forward and sticking another cowboy hat on the shorter boy's head. (What is Peter's life?)

"I don't want you to buy me clothes Johnny," Peter says for the millionth time, "I want you to buy me _food_." Peter has clothes, he doesn't need new ones. What he does need is a full stomach, if the grumbling sounds coming from his abdomen are anything to go by.

Johnny sniffs at him, "Pete, your shirt is falling apart and _gross_ let me get you a new one, one that isn't gross."

Peter gasps, wide-eyed, and offended, smacking at Johnny, "this is a _Star Trek_ shirt! Star Trek is not gross!" He tells the older. How _dare_ Johnny say something like that.

Johnny rubs at his hand glaring at the fifteen-year-old, "yeah, but it's like a hundred years old dude, it needs _burned_."

Peter swipes at Johnny again, "Storm, _I swear to Captain America_ , if you touch this shirt I will end you."

Johnny lifts both his hands up in a placating gesture. " _Tou~chy."_ He mock-whispers, "fine, keep the gross shirt," he waves off before grabbing another t-shirt and throwing it at Peter. "Try that on."

Peter wrinkles his nose at the article of clothing, the texture is slightly bumpy, the teenager runs his fingers over it in distaste. "It feels weird," he mumbles to Johnny.

The blond scoffs, "beauty _hurts_ Pete." He says not paying attention as he makes faces at himself in a mirror. (Peter resists the urge to smack the back of his pretty head)

Peter throws the shirt over Johnny's face instead, making the older boy squawk loudly, "I like soft and baggy clothes." He says before putting the cowboy hat back on the wall where Johnny had found it.

Johnny follows Peter's lead and puts his own hat back as well, "that's because you have no taste." He says, not unkindly, it's more on the teasing side, and that's why Peter feels okay in kicking Johnny as they exit the store.

"No." The fifteen-year-old retorts, the mall is loud, he can hear the lights overhead buzzing, the sound mixing with the many voices; there are too many smells, people, stores, and food mixing into one big haze of fragrance, it's just utter chaos, (Peter wishes he had his headphones to block some of it out) "It's because I like to be _comfortable."_

Johnny gives him this _look_ so Peter goes on, "everything gets to be too much, you ever heard of sensory overload?" He asks, and when Johnny shakes his head 'no', Peter gives a shrug and says, "it's where everything gets too loud, too bright, your senses start to blur into this big blob of…of _static_ , and I just try to do everything I can to-to tone it down."

Peter bites his lip at the random bout of honesty, but Johnny doesn't tease him. He looks thoughtful for a moment and the two walk without comment for a minute, weaving their way through the throngs of people. "Your sense are, uh…" Johnny looks over his shoulder making sure no one is listening, " _enhanced_ right?" He asks, "like, that didn't happen _before_ did it?"

Peter hums, "no," he tells Johnny. "S'why I'm still getting used to it." They drop it after that, but Peter does take notice of how Johnny now offers him soft sweaters and too big hoodies in place of tight pants and beaded shirts. It makes Peter feel warm inside.

* * *

Peter was just here for the nourishment, he swears, he wasn't going to let Johnny buy him anything other than a heaping pile of junk from the food court. He had turned down all the sweaters and jean-joggers that the blond had thrown his way because he doesn't want to take anything from Johnny. That would be selfish and rude, Peter doesn't want to be either of those things.

But after Gwen and MJ had come back from doing- _whatever the heck they had been doing_ (Peter hadn't been paying attention) something to do with makeup, he thinks…. The four of them went into some fancy-pants shoe store to mess around for a while.

At first, they had been trying on some of the crazy shoes in there, high heels that were as tall as sky scrapers (okay maybe Peter is exaggerating a little) and boots that looked like they at one time had been Chewbacca's feet.

The fifteen-year-old isn't even sure who's idea it was (probably Johnny, but really it could have been Mary Jane's too) but somehow the four of them ended up all wearing the biggest high heels they could find and having a race through the aisles.

Johnny ended up face planting after a sharp turn, and Gwen tripped over him with a muttered _'cheez-its!'_ before crashing to the ground on top of Johnny. Peter is sure he would have fallen if not for his perfect balance and sticky feet and he is proud to say (though maybe he'll leave it off his resume) that he _almost_ beat MJ. But the redhead came out victorious, probably because she wears heels almost daily… _the cheater._

"You'd make a great drag queen," Johnny told Peter from the floor.

Peter stabbed him the butt with his high-heeled foot. "You bet your butt I would."

It was when they were being kicked out of the store, the four of them taking off their heels and being glared at by the Manager that some converses had caught Peter's eye, _real_ ones, not like the knockoffs he had always worn. The pattern on them was a really cool galaxy, different shades of colors with twinkling stars staining and dripping over the black background.

The fifteen-year-old was only looking at them, hadn't even thought of buying them, _obviously_ , I mean they were already being kicked out of the store, Peter'd be stupid to even think of purchasing them. But then Johnny was slinging an arm over the younger's shoulder, "oh! Nice choice." He cooed, picking the chucks up and looking them over, "what size are you?"

Peter shook his head, "no, s'fine Johnny, I-I was just looking." He whispers, side-eyeing the Manager that was still staring at the teens with a glare and his arms crossed, (Peter thinks that guy might hate them…)

Johnny tutters, waving Peter off, "your shoes are really beat up Parker, get new ones." He says before looking over his shoulder to the Manager, "he won't pass up a sale, right my guy?" He then winks and wiggles his eyebrows at the man, and Peter face-palms at the same time Gwen giggles in the background.

"No-" Peter begins when MJ smacks his head. "Peter," she says, jabbing his chest with a pointy finger, "your shoes are too small you are always complaining about it at school, so shut up and let our sugar daddy by you some new ones."

Peter splutters at the same time Johnny does, but before he can retort Gwen is pulling him away, "gotta measure your stinky feet," she teases, "bet you don't even know what size you are." And is Peter the only one that's afraid of _Mr. Manager_ over there? Because he asked them to leave, and they are _not_ leaving, they are the opposite of leaving, they are _staying_.

The teenagers end up taking Peter's shoe size, and apparently, he was wearing shoes that were two sizes too small for him, which he had found a little shocking but not really because he had bought them like a year ago.

And then they had forced Peter to try on the galaxy chucks before going to the register and buying them. (Gwen insisted that Peter wear them out of the store) And Johnny stole Peter's other shoes and threw them in the trash much to Peter's horror, _'they could have been backup shoes!' 'they were too small you idiot!'_

And the whole while Mr. Manager was eyeing them, walking ten feet behind the group at all times and saying nothing as Peter's friends went through purchasing the shoes and picking out his size.

They acted like they didn't even notice the man, but Peter was hyper aware of him, and he flinched every time the man started tapping his foot in irritation. When they left the store, his friends laughed and Peter felt like he could finally breathe.

If that didn't warrant Peter some free food then he didn't know what did.

* * *

"Oh!" Gwen shouted beside Peter, she was hanging off of his side, pulling him around by an arm and randomly petting his hair because it felt _'so smooth and soft after his haircut'_ (her words not Peter's) "Photo booth!" She said, grasping Peter with one hand and Mary Jane with the other.

MJ grabbed Johnny, the four of them now in a line holding hands, looking like a bunch of preschoolers on a field trip. "Nice," Johnny said, "love these things."

Peter hummed in something akin to agreement as he was shoved into the booth, a moment later MJ plopped herself into his lap (none too gently, he might add) And then Johnny was squeezing in and Gwen placed herself on top of him. It was cramped and uncomfortable, the booth only made for two people at a time, but they made it work.

"Color!" Gwen said as Johnny started picking out the swatch.

"Movie reel!" Mary Jane said a moment later.

 _"_ _Okay okay!"_ Johnny said as it began to count down, "down the line, call it out as we go!"

 _"_ _There's too much pressure!"_ Peter yelled back, laughing and shifting in his seat as they all got overly hyped and excited for the photos to snap.

Johnny ignored him, "sexy face!" he shouted, Johnny immediately gave his perfect smolder that he always flashed the press, Mary Jane did a slight pout over her shoulder, and Gwen gave the camera a wink. Peter was at a loss and ended up doing something weird with his eyebrows.

"What the heck Parker!?" Johnny said after it snapped the photo.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A SEXY FACE!" Peter defended himself at the same time Gwen yelled, "tongues!"

Everyone stuck their tongues out at this, somehow Johnny was able to get his arm free and wiggle it above Peter's head so he could give the younger bunny ears in the picture.

"Silly faces!" Peter shouted as his turn came around, puffing out his cheeks as Gwen made a pig nose, MJ crossed her eyes and made her mouth go to the side, and Johnny took some of Gwen's blond hair and put it on his lip so it looked like a mustache.

"Kissy face!" MJ cried next, and then she was kissing Peter's cheek with a big _'mwaah!'_ noise, as the rest of them, made overexaggerated kissy lips.

Peter's wide-eyes and surprised blush was clearly caught in the photo.

* * *

Peter was finally enjoying himself wholeheartedly.

His stomach is no longer grumbling and he has already finished off his friends' leftovers and is currently still working on his second helping of greasy junk food.

"Where does it all go?" Johnny asks, waving a hand in Peter's direction and giving a pained look over to Gwen.

Mary Jane's red eyebrow is raised as she stares at Peter, still slurping on her small strawberry milkshake, "wish I could eat like that." She remarks lowly, something akin to regret or envy coating her tone.

"We could play with this," Johnny says a moment later, Gwen is leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed, she looks like she might fall asleep right there on the spot, Peter wonders if he will have to carry her out of the mall. (He wouldn't mind)

"What do you mean?" Mary Jane asks, glancing over to Johnny.

Johnny shrugs one shoulder, not wanting to jostle Gwen's blond head. "I mean, can Peter ever even _get_ full?" He asks, "or is he like a fish?" The blond goes on, "if we gave him the chance would he just eat until he exploded?"

Peter hums around a wonton, "I'm up for _that_ experiment." He says, a bit delighted. Wouldn't that be the way to go? _Death by gluttony._

Johnny snorts at him, "of course you are dude, you'd swim in the sewers if someone promised free food."

"Not true," Peter retorts, jabbing the straw of his chocolate milkshake at the blond, "that takes even-even _my_ appetite away." The fifteen-year-old says, before picking at his braces with a finger, there's something in there he can feel it.

Both his friends give him this look that clearly says you-are-full-of-it. Before Mary Jane declares "…lies," in a deadpan.

Peter sticks his tongue out at her. "It would…" He says absent-mindedly, beginning to pour what is left of his fried-rice on top of his last pizza slice, "but then I'd take three showers and want to eat afterward."

MJ is making a weird face at Peter when the fifteen-year-old looks up, so he raises an eyebrow and asks, _"what?"_

Mary Jane shakes her head and whispers, "do _not_ eat that… _Don't_." Her green eyes staring at the rice covered pizza in something like horror.

Peter grins wide and happy as he takes a big bite, both MJ and Johnny groan and splutter in disgust. (Gwen would too if she was awake) Peter smiles the whole time, swallowing before taking a long slurp of his chocolate milkshake to wash it all down, "awe, _delicious_." He breathes a moment later.

MJ looks pained and Johnny has a disturbed look on his face as he whispers, _"you monster_." Peter's cackles at them as he takes another bite.

* * *

 **Peter just needs all the calories he can get, this poor kid's stomach is a black hole...**

 **So only one more chapter for this story and it will be all finished up. :)**

 **But until then Fernandidilly-yo out!**


End file.
